Uncondicionally Love One Shot
by Ethavisell
Summary: En el clásico mundo de los enamorados, puede existir teatro, poesía y mucho drama, pero sobre todo mucho romance y una pizca de pasión, y en este cuento Yuuri y Viktor, pertenecen al típico conjunto estudiantes del último año de preparatoria, que intentan recuperar sus recuerdos, mientras el destino los conectara a través de pequeñas pistas en sus pérdidas memoria.


**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie y copyright, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a **_Mitsurou Kubo_**. Sólo es un fanfiction basado en la serie de **_MAPPA_ y** **Sayo Yamamoto**.

 **Advertencias** : Bueno este fic NO tendrá contenido sexual M, sólo un suave smut y mucha azúcar, poco drama porque no me agrada tanto, algo de humor, suspenso, romance a montón sí y pues combinado con c¿una canción tiene OOC de Mila pero eso tiene una razón del porque hice a Mila mala gente en el fic XD.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

Desde que Viktor tiene uso de razón o, más precisamente, cuando tenía ocho años, su mente ya era un torbellino de emociones revolucionarias. Él no sabía que a veces el amor puede ser muy duro para las personas, y que a pesar de las dificultades que tendrán en la vida, todo puede ser superado, y Viktor le tocará despejar sus dudas a futuro.

Ahora, volviendo a la historia, quizá era porque no todos los niños de esa edad están dormidos y hay que ser honestos, la mayoría no están despiertos de forma emocional. Al menos no sucedía de esa forma cuando se trataba de la parte del enamoramiento.

Lo cierto es que Viktor tenía el don, uno que era el de leer las expresiones y el alma de las personas a través de sus ojos, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué lo llevó a ese punto? Cuando se supone que un niño de esa edad, normalmente, solo juega con sus juguetes o, de lo contrario, está aprendiendo a jugar a la consola con sus amigos. Por otra parte, en un asunto nada relacionado, Viktor sí pertenece a una familia adinerada, por lo cual aprende más que simples cosas cotidianas en la vida de un niño normal.

En el transcurrir del tiempo, Viktor Nikiforov ya sabía hacer varias cosas como, tocar el piano y el violín; hablar y leer perfectamente tres idiomas; y, por supuesto, también sabía bailar muy bien. Todo eso a la corta edad de nueve años y no, no era un genio, aquel arte sobre hacer las cosas bien tenía un nombre: disciplina. Sin duda que él fue uno de los afortunados de nacer en cuna de oro con un buen padre y una gran madre.

Eso no lo hacía un rey o un príncipe, ni mucho menos un millonario. El niño poseía el corazón más dulce y humilde de la zona en San Petersburgo. Entendía mejor las cosas relacionadas con la vida, mejor que cualquier adulto de las altas castas sociales.

También existe una razón por la cual Viktor jamás congeniaba con las niñas, que, sin dejar de ser amables con ellas, les hacía saber sus preferencias sexuales cuando estas declaraban su amor. Para Viktor, la única mujer idolatrada y, que tenía su corazón, era su amada madre.

La buena actitud y modales de Viktor se debían a Fransheska Nikiforova, quien le enseñó lo mejor de sí misma, sobre todo a apreciar a la gente sin importar su condición social; enseñanza que no muchas personas con dinero no harían sin duda, ni tampoco padres arriesgados, dado que muchos pensarían que el futuro de su hijo estaba en juego.

Aunque la madre de Viktor es una hermosa mujer de pueblo, tuvo la suerte de casarse con un multimillonario ruso, hecho que no le impidió ser menos feliz que el resto de las personas, porque el padre de Viktor estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Desgraciadamente, Dimitri Nikiforov murió hace un año en un accidente dejándole todo a su pequeño y único hijo. No obstante, Viktor no podría heredar su imperio hasta que cumpliese los veintiún años. El padre de Viktor dejó como condición que debía ir a la universidad y escoger la profesión que más amara en la vida, dejando de segundo plano si quería casarse o no. Dimitri era de esos padres que no atarían a sus hijos a condiciones por obligaciones y menos en el amor.

Y como ya había pasado un año de su pérdida, la dulce madre de Viktor luego de estar un año de luto, algo deprimida internamente, decidió que Vitya debía conocer la felicidad también y no demostrarle aquella tristeza que ella sentía, por eso quería apoyarlo inclusive en sus gustos y en sus decisiones, dado que nadie mejor que ella sabe que Viktor era diferente a los demás chicos de su edad, a veces loco y otras algo cerrado, y desde la muerte de su papá era peor.

Después de ese año de la muerte de Dimitri, la familia Nikiforov gozaban de un día bastante despejado y peculiar. Viktor salió de paseo con su madre a un nuevo parque de diversiones. Si bien es cierto que su padre ya no estaba en estos momentos de niñez, la vida de Viktor no pudo ser más perfecta, porque realmente no lo era, y tampoco el menor quería ser perfecto.

El chico ahora tenía diez años recién cumplidos y estaba más que seguro de haber definido sus gustos por los varones, salvo por la presión social que pudiese existir más adelante, pero aquello tampoco iba ser un limitante, porque Viktor sabía cómo progresar y brillar ante los demás.

Por ende, sucedió y se afirmó más su fortaleza estando dentro del parque, el niño ruso estaba comiendo helado y probando los diversos juegos cuando hubo algo que llamó su atención a la distancia, eran aplausos lo que escuchaba. Uno que se llevó una mujer japonesa, que enseñaba a su hijo a tirar al arco con una precisión impresionante.

En el inicio de esa escena, proyectando únicamente al japonés y a la madre de éste, a Viktor le volvieron recuerdos que estuvieron ausentes. Recuerdos al lado de su padre, quien estaba abrazándolo y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba mientras jugaba con él. También cuando Dimitri lo ayudaba a hacer sus tareas, a tocar el piano y lo más importante, agarraba a Viktor de la mano y lo sostenía con fuerza cuando se caía. Esos instantes, eran precisamente, los que Viktor extrañaba y los mismos que lo mantenían, a veces, sumido en un vacío que no podía explicar todavía. Es un niño y está aprendiendo a lidiar rápido con las emociones.

Viktor Nikiforov no era mejor que nadie, no era perfecto, solo era un niño llenado de amor incondicional por una madre preocupada, a la vez que él era algo serio y distante con la gente, aquellas personas a las que su madre le murmuraba siempre que debía tener paciencia con ellos.

Era una amargura que trataba de disimular ante su mamá, y siempre lo hacía con una larga y tendida sonrisa, como si nada pasara cuando todo pasaba realmente muy en lo profundo de su ser.

Tras la muerte de su padre, y a veces de la depresión en la que se sumía su madre, el pequeño ruso aprendió a corta edad y de la peor manera el significado de sentirse solo, tras perder a una persona que amaba.

Por esas razones y otras muchas, Viktor pensó que la mejor manera de hacer feliz a su mamá, era ser un poco más comprensivo con el resto de las personas, pero no tan abierto, dado que él debía cuidar su propio corazón de gente furtiva. De modo que, poco a poco, la personalidad de Viktor pasó a ser un poco cautelosa con desconocidos, casi como temeroso de querer a alguien para luego perderle de manera irremediable por consecuencias que un niño de diez años no debería saber.

En ese instante que vio al niño japonés, supo que su gusto por los asiáticos era irremediable, aquellos ojos cafés y sonrisa dulzona que irradiaba inocencia y mucha alegría, lo habían cautivado.

Viktor se había enamorado, siendo un niño de tan solo diez años, sabiendo lo peligroso que podría resultar aquel sentimiento en el futuro, cuando dejaba de ser tan puro, pero Viktor decidió que todavía no tocaría las espinas de esa bella creación ante sus asombrados orbes celestes, no hasta conocer el verdadero amor.

—Mamá... —llamó Viktor jalando su camisa—. ¿Crees que los niños de mi edad puedan enamorarse de alguien más?

La madre frunció el ceño de forma curiosa, prestando más atención a su primogénito.

—Pues depende de qué tipo de niño seas, Viktor. Si un niño más despierto o más dormido que otro. Rara vez puede suceder y cuando esto sucede, es porque dicen que tu alma es muy vieja, sin embargo, para amar a alguien debes conocerlo bien primero o eso dicen, aunque no te voy a negar que me enamoré de tu padre a primera vista y no siempre el amor es como esperas que sea. A veces es una lección.

La mujer observó de forma detenida a su hijo, literalmente la manera en que miraba a aquel pequeño japonés; así como ver el amor reflejarse en los cristalinos ojos de Viktor de forma silenciosa. Sin duda el hijo de Fransheska era especial y tenía algo que ella había descubierto, él es muy despierto en muchos sentidos, pero ese brillo que ahora tenía en esos momentos no tenía precio, porque una sonrisa jamás tiene costo y mucho menos la de un niño lleno de ilusiones bonitas.

—Entiendo —dijo sonriendo sin soltar a su madre, estaba totalmente embobado con el japonés—. Quiero conocerlo mamá. ¿Puedes hacerte amiga de su mamá, por favor?

«Vaya que Viktor es muy listo y su manera de pedirme auxilio era lo más tierno jamás visto», pensó Fransheska.

—Claro, me haré amiga de su madre, pero solo con una condición Viktor.

—¿Cuál condición, mamá? —decía el menor sin desviar la mirada de su objetivo de interés amoroso.

—Que jamás, pase lo que pase, vas a lastimar a ese niño, que vas a cuidar de su corazón como si fuese un tesoro de cristal frágil —pidió ella tomándolo de su barbilla para hacer que Viktor mirara sus ojos.

—No podría, mamá, y en tal caso pase... —respondió el menor con suavidad—. Quiero que me detengas, que hagas todo lo posible por detenerme.

—De acuerdo cariño, así me gusta, te detendré así me meta en tus sueños para recordarte lo que es el amor —dijo Fransheska cogiendo a Vitya de la mano y acercándose hacia la multitud, pidiendo permiso.

Ella también podía divertirse al igual que aquella mujer japonesa, y se lo iba demostrar a su único hijo.

Mientras Viktor y su madre se debatían en cómo llegar hacia la japonesa...

Si bien se sabe, es que la señora Hiroko Katsuki, esa tarde llevó a su hijo menor a un parque local en Rusia. También se sabe que Mari era su hija mayor, y había ganado una beca en Rusia para estudiar arte.

Hiroko junto a su esposo Toshiya se habían trasladado de Hasetsu a Rusia para vivir durante cinco años en San Petersburgo o hasta que Mari terminara su carrera. Sin embargo, lastimosamente, ahora ella tenía que volver a Japón con Yuuri y dejar que Mari terminara sola su carrera en un país desconocido, sobre todo por Yuuri quien estaba mal y muy triste últimamente y no quería estar en ese lugar tan frío.

Ella había perdido a su esposo recientemente, justo cuando Yuuri cumplió sus diez años, pero decidida a no dejar entrar la tristeza a su vida, y aunque se convirtió en una viuda con dos hijos que mantener, saldría adelante con ambos.

Perder un padre o una madre es como perder un pedazo de tu vida contigo. Yuuri no era la excepción, es como si su vida empezara a conectarse con Viktor poco a poco, sin que ninguno de los supiera que esos sentimientos los unirían al final de un arduo camino que iban a tener que trabajar en el futuro.

La madre de Yuuri al llevar a su hijo al parque de diversiones, hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor, no obstante, y casi al instante, el niño de cabellos negros se puso nervioso cuando la gente aplaudió la tenacidad de su madre.

Finalmente, Yuuri no se preocupó mucho por su madre, de hecho, la adoraba tanto como podía por ser así de linda con él, apreciando así, cada cosa nueva que ella le enseñaba.

—Mamá, ¿cómo es que eres tan buena en esto? —preguntó Yuuri curioso.

la mujer sonrió y le dijo:

—Tu padre me enseñó cuando íbamos en el primer año del colegio, ¿acaso no es hermoso conocer al amor de tu vida desde joven?

Yuuri se sonrojó mostrando una sonrisa tierna y tonta ante el último comentario de su madre, puesto que apenas entendía ese tipo de sentimientos en los adultos.

—No lo sé mamá... pero creo que el amor es un sentimiento bonito seguro.

—Y lo es, claro que lo es mi querido Yuu-chan.

La mujer asestó dos flechas seguidas, ganando así un hermoso y enorme peluche de Sanrio llamado _cinnamoroll_ en Japón. Este era un regalo especialmente para su hijo, quien lo aceptó con mucho cariño.

—Gracias mamá, de verdad que te amo por todo lo que haces por mí. —la abrazó mientras todos los miraron con ternura—. Eres la mejor mamá del mundo de verdad.

Ante este acto de amor madre e hijo, Viktor quedó fascinado, él, no sabía la locura que haría su madre, pero estaba claro que la seguiría, y ella, sin pudor alguno, saludó a la mujer japonesa una vez la tuvo enfrente.

—¡Wow! señora usted sí que es muy buena con el arco —comentó Fransheska—. Yo también conseguiré un peluche para mi hijo, espero ser tan buena como usted y dar en el blanco, sino, me moriría de vergüenza por no conseguirle algo bonito a mi niño.

Aquello parecía divertido, de esos momentos que le gustaba a la señora Hiroko, así que la mujer sonrió y le contestó:

—Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Hiroko Katsuki y éste es mi pequeño hijo, Yuuri. Le deseo suerte, seguro que lo consigue.

—El gusto es mío señora Katsuki —replicó sonriendo—. Y éste es mi pequeño y único hijo, Vitya.

Yuuri se sonrojó al ver la mirada fija que tenía la mujer de cabellos plateados sobre él, pero su cuerpo ardió de timidez al notar cómo los ojos azules del niño que la acompañaba, lo miraban con cariño. Yuuri no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada a su madre.

—Hijo, dime cual de esos peluches es tu favorito —Fransheska tomó el arco como se toma de una pistola, si algo se sabía de esa mujer es que era una buena tiradora rusa.

Viktor sabía que su madre era policía, pero no sabía si era buena idea tomar un arco porque no era lo mismo disparar un arco que una pistola.

—Mi favorito es Purín... ¿De verdad harás esto mamá? —preguntó Viktor.

Yuuri al oír que le gustaba uno de los peluches de sanrio, se sonrojó más mirándolo asombrado, así que con algo de valor se posicionó a su lado y le habló de forma tímida:

—Hola, llámame Yuu~, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —saludo tímido el niño japonés—. ¿Te gusta Sanrio? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

Viktor ni corto ni perezoso le respondió con otra sonrisa embobada en forma de corazón.

—Hola, puedes llamarme Vitya~, y claro que me gusta sanrio —dijo con buena intención—. Y sí, Purin es muy lindo, es como un perrito caniche con sombrero así de bonito.

Yuuri adoraba a los perros y no dudo en hablar un poco sobre ello.

—Oh... ¿De verdad te gusta los perros también? Pues, yo adoro a los caniches, le dije a mamá que quería uno, pero...

Viktor lo miró atento y sonrió intentando descifrar lo que Yuuri quería decirle.

—¿Tu madre no te deja tener un caniche?, no sé, quizá me equivoque.

—Si me deja, pero... —respondió Yuuri con duda—. Sucede que luego de la inesperada muerte de mi papá, debemos regresar a Hasetsu ahora, porque tenemos muchos problemas que arreglar y apenas pudimos salvar nuestra casa.

Viktor se sintió mal por aquello que le contó Yuuri, mas su corazón latió fuerte con sentimientos encontrados, pero ahora no podía hacer nada porque no podía administrar el dinero de su padre, no hasta los dieciocho y, posteriormente heredar su imperio a los veintiún años.

—Ya veo, ojalá pudiese ayudarte ahora Yuuri, pero ¿sabes?, mi padre también falleció el año pasado, ¿no te has sentido muy bien tampoco, no Yuu? porque a veces, yo me siento algo solo.

El menor sonrió a duras penas y dio un largo suspiro, algo cansado, pero cansado de que la gente preguntara por lo mismo, sin embargo, luego de que Viktor mencionara lo de la soledad que sentía, y la muerte de su padre, Yuuri se sintió conectado de alguna manera con él.

—¿Sabes?, mamá dice que no me preocupe de nada, que aún soy un niño todavía, y ella cree firmemente que no debería pensar mucho en la muerte de mi padre, porque después de todo no estoy solo, tengo a mi hermana Mari y a mamá. Supongo que podría darte el mismo consejo de ella.

—Bueno yo soy hijo único —contestó Viktor con un deje de tristeza—. Lo único que bonito que tengo en esta vida es a mi madre, Yuuri. Si la pierdo... me quedaré más solo aún.

Fue entonces Yuuri comprendió ciertas cosas, pero no sabía porque sintió ganas de abrazar a Vitya en ese momento, o sí, quería confortarlo y decirle que no pensará en cosas terribles.

—Entiendo... oye Vicchan—dijo Yuuri sonrojado—. ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?, mamá dice que son un gran remedio para el dolor y la soledad.

Aquella petición sorprendió al peliplata, era realmente tierno de parte de Yuuri, un gesto realmente amable y compasivo por parte de Yuuri. Viktor también pidió permiso para acercarse un poco, extendiendo así sus brazos en silencio e invitándolo a que le diera ese abrazo.

Yuuri estaba realmente nervioso, aun así, se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Vicchan, aspirando ese suave perfume de vainilla que lo calmaba. Por un momento quiso llorar, porque no quería sentirse solo como él, ni tampoco triste.

—No estés triste Vicchan —suplicó Yuuri sin despegarse—. Mamá me dijo que podemos ser felices si tan solo nos enfocáramos en las cosas bonitas de la vida y en crecer siendo felices.

Viktor sorprendido, correspondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza, ciñendo la cintura del japonés por incercia. Se dejó abrigar por las pequeñas manos de Yuuri rodeando su cuello, sintiendo como su respiración se quedaba grabada en esa parte de su piel.

—Gracias a ti, ya no me sentiré así—dijo Viktor acariciando sus cabellos negros—. Estoy seguro que, a partir de ahora, con esas palabras cambiaran muchas cosas en mí.

La madre de Yuuri desvió la mirada por un momento para ver lo que hacía su hijo, entonces se quedó sorprendida y llena de ternura, al ver como abrazaba a Vicchan.

Yuuri y Viktor se separaron un poco con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían buscar respuestas para ser más felices en sus vidas, y divertirse como niños que eran.

Por unos instantes hubo mucho silencio. Viktor sintió curiosidad y quería saber a dónde tendría que ir cuando llegara el momento, porque no quería alejarse de Yuuri, le había gustado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Yuuri espero no sea grosero de mi parte, pero...—Viktor lo miró con un leve sonrojo—. ¿Puedo saber de qué parte de Japón vienes?

Yuuri se estremeció al oírlo, o sea, estaban pasando por el mismo dolor que sentían de no tener a sus padres, más bien sería grosero no contestarle de dónde venía, más que todo porque con él sentía que quería entregarle el corazón y abrazar su dolida alma, al menos como consuelo.

—Vivo en la prefectura de Hasetsu Japón, en el onsen bajo la pista de patinaje sobre hielo del Ice Castle —no dudo en contestarle a Viktor—. ¿Acaso Vicchan piensa ir a verme en el futuro?

Viktor le iba responder, pero fue interrumpido por su madre, quien también se llevó varios aplausos, de la nada ya había terminado y venía con el Purin que Viktor pidió. El menor lo tomó sonriendo de forma gentil, expresando su agradecimiento.

—¡Gracias Madre! Te amo, sí que eres buena también.

—¡Por supuesto que soy buena en dar al blanco! ¿Acaso mi hijo esperaba menos de su madre? —dijo divertida—. Que cruel eres mi Vitya.

Yuuri se sonrojó al ver la más hermosa y sincera sonrisa acorazonada del peliplata, le había gustado mucho, pero tampoco quería ilusionarse, menos si tenía que irse pronto a Japón. Por eso quiso dejarle un lindo recuerdo.

—Espero podamos encontrarnos de nuevo—dijo Yuuri, soltando las manos Viktor —. Me caes bien, por favor no me olvides, y recuerda que me gusta cinnamoroll de la marca sanrio, pero toma esto también...

Viktor le dedicó esa dulce sonrisa y estrechó su mano, al hacerlo este le regaló un llavero de cinnamoroll con su nombre.

—Entonces no te olvidaré jamás, Yuu-chan— sin dejar de mirar al japonés, Viktor le dedicó una de esas sonrisas sinceras—. Mi padre una vez dijo algo importante; que el destino nos una y nada nos separe, yo voy a olvidarte, y si eso pasara, te buscaré en mis memorias hasta encontrarte, en un futuro lo comprenderemos mejor, te lo prometo Yuuri.

Yuuri no pudo estar más feliz con esa promesa tan hermosa, sonaba bonito además de especial, porque era algo que dijo el padre Viktor, y aunque se sintió realmente extraño, en un futuro comprendería tal como dijo Viktor. Yuuri asintió con la misma sonrisa que Viktor le había regalado.

Hiroko llegó con una sonrisa, que, entre elogios y comentarios referente al acercamiento de ambos niños, dio gracias por tan buen momento a la madre de Viktor, sobre todo por lo amble que era.

Fue entonces que la señora Nikiforova le reveló su secreto, del porque era tan buena dando al blanco.

A lo que Hiroko sorprendida pensó que su hijo Vicchan, debía ser el niño más feliz del mundo, sobre todo por tener una madre como ella, así de protectora.

A Hiroko le gustaba grabar recuerdos de sus hijos, por lo que pidió a la madre de Viktor que ambos posaran juntos para una foto, y así fue, ambos con sus peluches sonrieron ante la cámara de Hiroko, que atrapó ese hermoso recuerdo de los dos.

Fransheska no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, aprovechó el momento para tomar una foto a ambos juntos.

—Se ven hermosos —dijo Hiroko orgullosa de su hijo.

—Por supuesto, son unos ángeles —añadió Fransheska.

Sin embargo, llegó el momento de la despedida. Ambos se miraron a los ojos haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran aún más, enlazando sus manos por inercia una vez más, de tal forma que querían llorar por los sentimientos que transmitían a través de sus ojos. No sabían cómo expresarlo, el innombrable sentimiento que el uno sacaba del otro era incomprensible y arrebatador.

Ni Viktor ni Yuuri no lo soportaron, era como si estuvieran olvidando algo ¿Qué era?, no tuvieron el valor de gritarlo hasta que lo recordaron. ¿Y su nombre completo cuál era?

Tarde, ya estaban lejos cuando gritaron al unísono sus nombres:

—¡VIKTOR!

—¡YUURI!

Aquellos nombres que ambos no pudieron escuchar, mas si entender las primeras letras delineadas en sus labios, dejando a ambas madres intrigadas, parecía una despedida amarga, sobre todo para Viktor.

—Yuu... —se dijo a si mismo Viktor.

Su madre lo notó y lo último que le dijo antes de entrar al auto.

—Viktor lo volverás a ver, no pierdas la fe, sé que lo buscarás hasta el fin del universo, es más yo dejaré el nombre completo de Hiroko Katsuki escondido en un lugar donde lo encontraras y podrás buscarla en el futuro —dijo calmada y con una sonrisa mirando la cara triste de su hijo.

Era fácil decirlo, pero cumplirlo era el verdadero reto de Viktor, quien ahora se había quedado toda su vida pensando en ese amor que quería tener para siempre.

Y así pasaron siete largos años de tortura más en la prefectura de Hasetsu, Japón...

« _Podría describir tu mirada en un verso con cuatro líneas de todo lo que siento por ti, podría escribirte todas las mentiras y maldades que te hice vivir, pero no quiero que me culpes por amarte de esta forma tan egoísta. Solo quiero que comprendas, que ahora soy una persona orgullosa, con muchos objetivos fijos en esta feroz Tierra llena de dolor; una persona a la que no le permiten flaquear, gritar, ni mucho menos llorar, salvo cuando el amor duele en el fondo del corazón de forma irremediable, más cuando el alma no soporta los sonidos de su propio dolor. Un dolor que no tiene sonido alguno en este espacio, ni tiempo, pero sí un nombre._

 _Sin hacer acopio a pensamientos y verdades ocultas, es la manera en que puedo expresarme hacia ti, solo de esa forma podemos llegar a ver el cielo tan infinito los dos juntos, contando las estrellas que están sobre nuestras cabezas, es allá donde te llevaré cuando tenga el valor de decirte lo importante que eres, aun lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy a tu lado cada día de mi vida, por eso y por muchos más, te pido que vengas y me rescates de esta oscuridad, porque los agujeros negros de mi vida son tan fríos con tu ausencia_ ».

—Suficiente por hoy ¡Esa lectura estuvo más que excelente Yuuri!... y chicos, es la hora del almuerzo, la clase de hoy viernes ha terminado —dijo la profesora Minako.

Yuuri se había emocionado leyendo la nueva obra de literatura, así que cerró el libro poco satisfecho, quería terminar de leerlo en casa y es lo primero que haría al llegar. Volvió a su puesto envuelto en miradas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima, obviamente miradas formadas por una multitud de chicas y chicos de su salón.

Cuando Yuuri leía, él se metía muy bien en la obra y aquello encantaba de sobremanera al público.

De hecho, el azabache era el más popular de la clase y también, es el presidente de la misma. Sin embargo, había un chico al otro lado del salón del mismo año, que era aún más popular que Yuuri, es más, también lo era en todo el colegio por ser un extranjero guapo.

Yuuri admiraba mucho a Viktor desde hace año o así, por lo que a veces, aquellas palabras de amor escritas dentro de ese libro que acababa de leer en clases, solo le hacía darse cuenta, que Yuuri podía ver a su viejo y secreto amor escrito en esas letras. Es cierto que ese chico tenía mucho parecido con ese niño que aparece en sus sueños y que recordaba hace unos años.

Yuuri jamás olvidaba un rostro, pero desde la muerte de Hiroko hace tres años, sufrió una crisis que lo hizo olvidar muchas cosas de su infancia, sobre todo de su estancia en Rusia. Fue demasiado para el pobre chico.

Sin embargo, no todo era olvido porque sus recuerdos iban volviendo poco a poco y, con ellos, la razón por la cual le puso el nombre a su caniche hace cuatro años. —. Vicchan se llamaba...

Recordó que, tras llegar a casa, tenía que ponerle agua al perro.

Todo el grupo de estudiantes había salido, todos menos dos chicos, Phichit y Seung-Gil. Sus fieles compañeros de clase, pero Yuuri no tenía mucha confianza y tacto con ellos a veces, sobre todo con el último.

—Yuuri... —gruñó el tailandés.

El azabache seguía en trance leyendo aquella interesante y exquisita novela, sin prestar atención alguna a su pobre amigo.

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! —dijo su nombre completo en voz alta—. ¡Vamos a comer! —gritó Phichit algo ofuscado.

El chico soltó el libro exaltado con un gesto molesto mirando a ambos—. Hoy no pienso salir al comedor. Así que, por favor quiero comer aquí, si quieren comer mejor vayan ustedes, hay unas cosas que tengo que terminar.

—Vaya que te has quedado prendado del libro ¿Qué tienes en mente, Yuuri?... —Phichit sospechaba de algo, puesto que Yuuri era tímido a veces y otras bastante gruñón.

Phichit sabía que estaban en su último año de preparatoria, Yuuri sabrá lo que hace, sin embargo, Phichit no se quedaría con el chisme en la garganta. El tailandés creía que a Yuuri le gustaba alguien en silencio y eso sí que no era normal, ya que Yuuri, no solía hablar con nadie, era reservado. Desde que regresó con su madre de Rusia, hace ya tiempo y se instaló nuevamente en la escuela, Yuuri siempre apartó por instinto a la gente, incluso estando ahora en la preparatoria. Pero últimamente cuando lo pillaba mirando por la ventana, podía ver ese brillo y una sonrisa salida de la nada.

—En serio que a veces eres odioso —refutó cansado Katsuki—. No es nada importante, en todo lo que he estado aquí en este colegio, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer una buena obra a solas.

Seung-Gil suspiró agotado por ambos y golpeó a Phichit en el costado, para ver si reaccionaba y dejaba a Yuuri en paz.

—Vamos al comedor a ver si merendamos, Phichit, si él se quiere quedar solo déjalo hombre, así que tranquilo, Katsuki, que ya nos vamos —dijo el coreano, halando violentamente a Phichit mientras iban discutiendo por el pasillo, sin duda que ellos eran la pareja de novios más controversial de la clase 12-2 y nadie los entendía, ni siquiera Yuuri.

Yuuri no pudo concentrarse al leer luego del alboroto de esos dos. El azabache lo único que hizo fue empacar sus cosas antes de la salida de clases. Yuuri solo quería dejar lo necesario, para las clases del lunes. Finalmente, cuando terminó, Yuuri se asomó en una de las ventanas del instituto, ubicadas en el pasillo al lado del salón.

Y allí estaba la persona que le robaba la calma a Yuuri, jugando tenis en una de las tantas canchas que el colegio tenía. Sus ojos emitieron un centelleo tan vivo y fuera de lo normal, que conectó los ojos azules de él, de modo que percibió la mirada Viktor llegarle al corazón, haciendo que este retumbara como campana y que lograra sacarle una sonrisa de inmediato. Nadie le había hecho sentir esas cosas jamás, cosas que solo Viktor podía hacerle sentir a Yuuri.

—Incluso su nombre suena como al nombre de mi perro...

Era como una ironía que ni el mismo Yuuri se imaginaba. Por momentos a veces pensaba que él era su Viktor.

Yuuri no se distrajo más y volvió a la realidad al ver a la púber de quince años más guapa del colegio llegar y abrazar a Viktor por sorpresa, como siempre ella de caliente intentando conquistarlo y él ignorándola delante de todos.

Aquello llevó a Yuuri a quitar la mirada soportando la tristeza y los celos hacia ella. Sí, ella se llamaba Yao Yun Lansang; ex amiga de Phichit, ex bailarina del colegio de Celestino, y por su puesto una gran gimnasta y ahora, a la que muchos querían ver como novia de Viktor desde que él llegó de Rusia.

Esta chica abarcó de inmediato a Viktor. Para cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de la existencia de Viktor en el colegio, ya había pasado un año y era demasiado tarde, Yao Yun ya se había hecho dueña de su corazón o, eso pensaba Yuuri, todos creían que era novia de Viktor, o eso les hacía creer a ella a todos.

La razón de por qué a Yuuri le vino a importar Viktor sucedió hace unas pocas semanas, de solo verlo le recordó al niño de sus sueños, solo que el niño del parque de diversiones, parecía una niña... tenía el pelo mucho más largo y en cambio este chico lo tenía corto y era más varonil.

Yuuri se había prometido a sí mismo, no querer a nadie más hasta que él niño ruso de sanrio lo encontrase. Estaba aferrado a esa esperanza de volverlo a ver, incluso pensó que ya lo estaba traicionando al gustarle alguien parecido a su chico del parque en Rusia.

Joder... y Yuuri era un chico, quizá estaba subestimando a ese ruso. ¿Cómo alguien como Viktor podía gustarle un hombre? Eso no importaba, aunque no estuviese bien visto por los demás, Yuuri todavía creía que el amor. A veces, Yuuri pensaba que esa arpía de Yao Yun no se merecía el amor de Viktor, porque ella era una chica un poco cruel con la gente, porque así eran muchas de las porristas bonitas del instituto.

Lo cierto era que muchas cosas habían cambiado, y el corazón de Yuuri necesitaba una pronta respuesta a toda esa falsedad que veía, pero todo pasa por una razón, Viktor no parecía el mismo chico que conoció ¿Acaso paso algo durante esos años?, sin duda que no era Vicchan. Lo más gracioso, es que Yuuri sí sabía el nombre de la madre de Vicchan, puesto que la escuchó cuando se presentó con su madre, pero todavía más divertido, es que ni siquiera sabía el nombre real de su hijo, solo le decían, Vitya.

—Fransheska Nikiforova, no sé si él es tu hijo o sea pariente de tu familia, de ser así, Viktor es mi única llave para llegar a ese chico que tanto busco —murmuró Yuuri dejando escapar un suspiro.

Quería acabar rápido el colegio e ir al a universidad con la beca que tenía y volver a Rusia a buscarlo. Pero tenía miedo de que fuese demasiado tarde, tenía miedo que su corazón se lo llevara este chico y no aquel de Rusia. Tenía miedo de que fuese demasiado tarde, tenía miedo que su corazón se lo llevara Viktor y no el Vicchan de Rusia.

Pero mientras Yuuri pensaba en la cancha deportiva tocó mediodía y era hora de irse a almorzar.

—Viktor, quiero que seas mi novio, por favor.

Yao Yun intentaba provocarlo una y otra vez mordiéndose los labios e incluso haciéndole cariños, pero esto solo provocaba más repulsión por parte de Viktor y enojo porque estaba demasiado cerca de él, y era algo que no le gustaba.

Solo la soportaba a ella por querer mantener una pantalla para que no supieran sus preferencias sexuales.

Tampoco es que Viktor sea idiota, él intentó hacerle saber a ella que no estaba interesado en algo romántico con nadie, aun así, Viktor quiso darle una oportunidad de que fueran amigos, pero ella era muy mala y engreída con la mayoría de la gente y trataba malo a los demás chicos que la querían como novia.

Viktor no sabía el por qué, pero Yao Yun nunca lo pudo atraer como hombre y las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien, en verdad no sabía cómo terminar con este amor enfermizo de ella y hacerle saber que no deseaba nada con ella y que iba muy en serio.

Ambos estaban en la cancha de tenis, era una de las más completas del instituto, tenía una zona para hacer gimnasia y otra para correr. A lo lejos, Viktor podía ver holgazanear a alguno de sus compañeros de clases, otros estaban haciendo sus ejercicios y él, junto a Yao Yun, estaban algo cercanos a la salida de la cancha.

Sus ojos vagaron por la cancha que en el centro tenía césped verde y brillante, casi instándole a sentarse y descansar, más él no podía hacerlo porque Yao Yun seguía mirándolo esperando su respuesta.

Viktor llegó a la conclusión de que era imposible amar a las mujeres de forma romántica. Los hombres eran lo suyo y estaba más que confirmado.

Los estudiantes los miraban y Viktor la apartó de nuevo, diciéndole en voz baja a Yao Yun un par de cosas, siendo lo más amable posible con ella.

—Yao Yun, estoy ocupado en muchas cosas así que, por favor, ya hemos discutido esto. No puedo ser tu novio.

—Maldición, tú nunca puedes Viktor, ¿cuándo diablos piensas demostrarme tu amor? Viktor venga, yo solo quiero estar contigo ¿Acaso eres imbécil? —Yao Yun no midió sus palabras, ya parecía una niña caprichosa.

Estaba molesta porque Viktor no quería caer y ser su novio, aunque ella sí pretendía quedarse con él, solo porque era multimillonario. Ya tenían un año de estar intentando ser su novia y nada funcionaba.

Cansado, Viktor la apartó, bastante harto de sus caprichos y a leguas se veía una discusión inminente.

—Ya basta Yao Yun —aquello atrajo la atención de los presentes—. No quiero ser tu novio, nunca fue verdad, deja de mentirle a la gente, creo que ya he sido muy condescendiente contigo. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa Viktor? Porque si es así ¡Te puedes ir a tomar por culo! Escuchen todos, Viktor no quiere acostarse con su novia porque no se le para la verga y no la tiene tan grande como todos creen —gritó furiosa la chica en modo de venganza, intentando así destruir su reputación en segundos.

Pero Viktor no se dejó atracar por semejante mentira y humillación, él también tenía los huevos bien puestos de divo.

—Yao Yun ¡Nunca fue mi novia! ¡Les mintió a todos! Además, no me acostaría con zorras que juegan con los sentimientos de otros. ¡Se acabó esta mierda contigo!

Clamó en voz alta un Viktor cabreado, agarrando sus cosas y largándose a cambiar, porque en verdad tenía clases.

El ambiente se había caldeado mucho y la gente no podía creerlo, eso definitivamente saldría en el periódico del instituto.

La gente le creyó a Viktor y miraban a Yao Yun con malos ojos luego de esa confesión, puesto que algunas porristas en sí, bueno las de ese instituto, eran unas zorras. Un par de ellas tenían mala reputación en el colegio, puesto que habían bajado los novios a un par de chicas en el pasado.

A Yao Yun no parecía importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella, así que se fue con la cabeza en alto, aunque en el fondo le diera una rabia fatal de perros aquella declaración pública de Viktor.

De las tantas cosas que los estudiantes no sabían, es que la madre de Yao Yun solo le enseñaba cosas malas acerca de los hombres, tampoco es que tuviese el modelo de buenos padres. Su padre traicionó a su madre y esta lo echó de casa, por eso siempre le mostró que los hombres son de lo peor, así que su madre, durante su niñez, se encargó de envenenar la mente de Yao Yun, hasta que esta se había convertido en un tipo de adolescente problema y por eso, ella es despreciable con resto que no fuese de su interés económico.

—¡Maldito estúpido! Sinceramente, espero que no encuentres a nadie que te ame lo suficiente, te conozco bien perro, sufrirás —al terminar de maldecir a Viktor, ella se largó del escenario y la multitud siguió su camino a clase como si nada.

Dicho y hecho, Viktor se fue a los vestidores y se dio una buena ducha para ir a clases, luego de cambiarse se dirigió a la dirección de inmediato, puesto que iba pedir cambio de clase. Sinceramente no quería ver a esa enferma al lado de su salón lanzándole mierdas, así que prefirió irse a la clase del último piso, solo tenía que soportar mientras el cambio se hacía.

El platinado que cursaba su último año en el salón 12-1. En cambio, tras la pelea con la desequilibraba de Yao Yun, pidió su traslado al salón 12-2, o sea, la misma clase dónde estaba Yuuri.

Aquel tedioso tramite tardó una semana en hacerse y cuando finalmente se hizo, Viktor sorprendió a muchos, los cuales suspiraban de solo ver al ruso entrar y pararse frente a ellos, presentándose como su nuevo compañero de clases.

Sorprendió mucho más al azabache, quién se puso nervioso y dejó escapar un suspiro en silencio, el corazón de Yuuri se quería salir de la emoción y la vergüenza de solo verlo, porque a partir de ahora iban a estar juntos en clase.

Phichit como el chico listo que era, se dio cuenta, ya que se sentaba al lado de Yuuri.

No podía creerlo viniendo de Yuuri, pero los ojos de su amigo japonés brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un rojo carmesí tremendo, claro que sus también manos temblaban bajo la mesa y eso fue el detonante, Yuuri estaba emocionado y nervioso por causa del ruso.

Phichit se quedó callado para disfrutar un poco de esa noticia silenciosa que le daba su amigo, a través de cada detalle y gesto corporal.

« _Te he pillado Yuuri_ ». Pensó Phichit con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

La clase donde estaba Viktor anteriormente, era la mejor de su nivel en todo el instituto, seguida de la clase de Yuuri.

Los alumnos de la 12-2 miraban a Viktor con algo de temor y respeto, todos se habían enterado de semejante escándalo con Yao Yun hace una semana atrás. Pero sabían que Viktor era un tiburón, que venía de una de las mejores clases y sabía que era un tipo competitivo e inteligente.

Aparte de todo ese escándalo, los profesores ni siquiera leían el periódico estudiantil, porque eso era cosas de los chicos y asunto de ellos, por lo que no estaban enterados ni la forma de respirar de ellos.

La consejera de la clase le dio la bienvenida a Viktor, presentándolo ante la clase formalmente como si fuese un estudiante nuevo. Era algo natural en Japón.

Todos estaban emocionados y querían ser amigos del platinado, pero éste se mostró indiferente ante todos y se sentó en el puesto designado por la profesora, que estaba justo detrás del presidente de la clase.

Ahora sí que las chicas tendrían hacia dónde mirar y mojar bragas, como también algunos de los chicos voraces que ocultaban su amor por el presidente en silencio, todos estaban ante los dos más sexys del salón y eso les ponía feliz de alguna manera.

Ese día en la mañana, la primera clase de matemáticas era aburrida, por ser las primeras horas del día, aquello lo hacía todavía más pesado, pero solo los más tenaces fueron a hacer los problemas al tablero cuando se designaron, entre esos incluido el presidente de la clase, Viktor y diez más.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el almuerzo, casi todos se fueron menos Yuuri quién se quedó solo con Viktor en el salón. Había terminado de leer la novela de la vez pasada en casa, hace dos días.

Yuuri se volteó curioso para mirar lo que hacía el peliplata.

Viktor también se quedó a comer en el salón, así que Yuuri aprovechó esa oportunidad para intentar lo que fuese con él y así, averiguar más sobre el ruso. Sabía que Viktor nunca lo vería con otros ojos o al menos, eso creía.

El azabache tomó valor y se acercó con su almuerzo hacia el puesto de Viktor.

—¿Puedo acompañarte en el almuerzo? —preguntó Yuuri con un gesto de inseguridad que surcó su tembloroso semblante, en espera de una respuesta por parte de Viktor.

Después de todo, Yuuri tenía que andarse con cuidado con el ruso, porque él podía destruir su reputación en segundos. Creyó que era mejor esperar unos días o meses, para confesar sus sentimientos, al menos hasta que estuviese seguro de querer dar un paso serio con Viktor, porque si lo hacía justo ahora, seguro que sería un infierno para ambos.

Viktor alzó la mirada curiosa con su almuerzo en mano, estaba listo para comer, sin embargo, sonrió de forma dulzona al ver nervioso al presidente de la clase.

—¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?, al menos tienes una idea que eso lo preguntan las chicas y chicos cuando ligan.

Viktor no era tonto, así que empezó a leer sus gestos y tantear el terreno con cuidado.

Yuuri no terminaba de entender esa pregunta, ni mucho menos cuál sería su respuesta, pero sí el punto a donde quería llegar, aunque lo último que dijo puso aún más nervioso a Yuuri y este no lo demostró mucho. Katsuki sabía esconder muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Lo siento, esa no era mi intención en serio, como presidente pensé que... sabes qué, mejor olvídalo.

Yuuri se dio media vuelta y se sentó callado, abriendo su almuerzo; pescado, cerdo, pollo, arroz, tomates y una buena ensalada. Sin duda que se había sentido un poco mal e incómodo.

Viktor no lo entendía, pero por curiosidad asomó la cabeza de lado para ver que comería Yuuri, y la verdad es que estaba delicioso ese almuerzo. Al parecer, Viktor no tenía más opción de quedarse en el salón junto a Yuuri. El ruso movió su silla sentándose al lado del pelinegro para comer juntos.

A decir verdad, Viktor tampoco quería salir al comedor, sobre todo porque la gente iba estar murmurando cosas acerca de la pesada de Yao Yun y sus mentiras.

—Eso último que te dije era broma Yuuri, así que, si no te molesta, entonces nos quedamos comiendo juntos —Viktor miraba su propia comida comparándola con la de Yuuri, la él sin duda que se veía buena, pero no, a él le apetecía comer de lo que trajo, si no de lo que Yuuri trajo—. Oye ¿Me das un trozo de pescado y cerdo?

Yuuri justo cuando iba comer se sorprendió que Viktor se sentase a su lado, por un momento se le quedó mirando al peliplata, sintiéndose aliviado por la aclaración que le hizo, y para nada le molestaba que se quedaran comiendo juntos.

Lo último que hizo Yuuri fue ofrecerle el plato, para que este tomara lo que quisiera.

—Claro puedes comer lo que quieras, Viktor-kun

Viktor lo miró dudoso y tomó sus manos descaradamente, haciendo que Yuuri agarrase el tenedor con una mano y el cuchillo con la otra.

—Prefiero que me des algún trozo tú, Yuuri, te lo agradecería, sobre todo porque no me gusta tocar el plato ajeno.

Yuuri se esperó de todo menos esa reacción por parte él, aquello lo hizo flaquear de forma muy fea en sus emociones. La razón es porque Yuuri sabe que, eso sólo lo hacen los novios, amigos de confianza o familia. Yuuri pensó que Viktor le estaba tomando el pelo o, quizá era Yuuri quién no sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones tontas y casi previsibles.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Yuuri, quien, con las manos temblorosas, agarró un trozo de cerdo y le dio un buen pedazo a Viktor. Luego de esa casi romántica escena, Yuuri dejo los cubiertos encima de la comida escondiendo sus manos, se había quedado mudo y lleno de vergüenza.

Viktor se percató del sonrojo y nerviosismo de Yuuri, gestos que hicieron que Viktor esbozara una leve sonrisa. Esa reacción no era extraña para el platinado, de hecho, conocía un poco esos síntomas de enamoramiento adolescente. Sin embargo, Viktor no pudo explicarlo, pero Yuuri le hizo sentir demasiada ternura inexplicable.

Ahora con el chico de cabellos negros, no sentía incomodidad alguna. Todo lo que contrario, le estaba empezando a gustar mucho su compañía. Yuuri sin duda era alguien cálido.

Pero tampoco quería pensar que Yuuri gustaba de él, ya que, de seguro estaba especulando cosas y no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, ni tampoco hacerle falsas ilusiones al chico. No obstante, había que terminar de corroborar de igual manera, si Yuuri era partidario de los chicos.

De todas formas, Viktor llegó a Japón en busca de algo, algo que había olvidado tras ese fatal accidente de hace dos años dónde murió su madre. Tal parece que, el destino se había ensañado en ponerle piedras en el camino, para hacerlo sentir de la peor manera. Sin embargo, no quiere pensar que Yuuri Katsuki, era una de esas tantas piedras, no, no para Viktor no era así.

Lo cierto es que Viktor quedó paralizado mentalmente, tras ver a su madre muerta en el auto, ya que era él, quien iba su lado. Fue tanta la impresión que sufrió al verla muerta, que no se dio cuenta que se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza y estaba sangrando, por tal motivo, Viktor se desmayó y no despertó hasta tres días después. Por eso cuando lo hizo, apenas recordó nada de sus momentos en el pasado, pero sin duda que fue el golpe.

Los doctores le dijeron que, con el tiempo, recuperaría parte de sus memorias nuevamente, que tuviese paciencia y descansara lejos de los eventos en Rusia. Así fue como Viktor terminó en Japón finalmente, junto a la única hermana de su madre, ayudándolo a terminar el colegio.

—Oye, no te apenes, no pasa nada, Yuuri —dijo el plarinado con su inusitada sonrisa dulzona—. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? La verdad, es que yo no confío en nadie y no soy amigo de nadie, pero podemos intentar serlo Yuuri, no pienso hacerte daño si es lo que tanto temes te lo juro.

En verdad quería contarle lo que se pasaba y lo que sentía, pero Viktor en ese momento estaba inseguro de sí mismo y, ¿cómo puede alguien inseguro, contarle su pasado trágico a una persona importante ahora mismo?

Yuuri lo miró y el rubor en sus mejillas se esfumó, sin darse cuenta. El azabache finalmente se puso serio y sonrió amablemente, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Se dijo así mismo.

—Claro, podemos intentar ser amigos y llevarnos bien, pero a todo esto Viktor, ¿por qué a mí? Digo, pensé que este grupo nuevo te caía mal y yo...

Viktor no lo dejó terminar cuando habló nuevamente.

—Por lo mismo que me invitaste a comer, ¿no? Yuuri, si yo quisiera, podría comenzar a llevarme bien con todos, empezando por ti, que eres el presidente de la clase y me has caído bastante bien de momento, por eso digo que no tiene que haber una razón por la cual debamos ser amigos.

Yuuri sorprendido por tales palabras y volvió a sonreír, ese tonto de Viktor le sacaba sonrisas fácilmente.

—Tienes mucha razón, pero siendo tu amigo, me asusta un poco el hecho de que personas cercanas a ti, han terminado mal ya sabes...

Viktor entendió el punto de la maldita popularidad que tenía encima desde que llegó a Japón. Luego de pensar un poco, soltó un suspiro y decidió por primera vez echar sus manos al fuego por Yuuri, cosa que no haría por nadie más sin duda.

El platinado se levantó del puesto y también levantó a Yuuri, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta por un lado de su silla, para tener a Yuuri de frente, en ese momento Viktor alzó su dedo índice, pidiéndole a Yuuri que hiciera lo mismo.

—Entiendo y veo que es lo que te preocupa Yuuri, sobre todo al estar cerca de mí, por eso, Yuuri y yo haremos una promesa, ¿sí?, y es que ninguno dañará al otro, ¿de acuerdo?, menos si salimos mal parados, y en tal caso eso sucediera, solo nos alejaremos en silencio sin decir nada.

Yuuri satisfecho por lo que escuchó, asintió ante esa promesa. El chico de cabellos negro se sintió agitado y asustado a la vez, pero solo por algunos minutos, aun con algo de miedo, alzó su dedo índice en silencio y Viktor lo tomó por sorpresa, apretando el mismo y haciéndolos encajar perfectamente, como si de una llave y su candado se tratara. Fue hermoso para Yuuri ese sentimiento al tener aquel suave contacto con Viktor.

«Wow, por todos los cielos, el contacto que siento con Yuuri es magnético», pensó Viktor, dejando que cierta electricidad recorriera su cuerpo por completo.

Era tanto, que ahora Yuuri sin darse cuenta, se delató aún más, su cuerpo estaba temblando mucho, y eso, que solo fueron los dedos de Viktor.

Viktor se sintió emocionado y triste a la vez, sobre todo triste porque le recordó aquel japonés hermoso que salía en sus sueños, que era justo cuando su madre aparecía para hablarle.

Viktor también pensó, « _¿Yuuri tiene frío? o, ¿acaso lo ponía nervioso?_ ». Es cierto, que el aire ese día estaba más alto de lo normal en todo el instituto, a Viktor no le importó volver a agarrar por sorpresa a Yuuri de esa delgada cintura, ciñendo la misma de forma descarada. Viktor estaba dispuesto a corroborar si al presidente de la clase, le gustaban los chicos o no. Quería estar seguro de no meter la pata.

Yuuri duró varios minutos sin moverse al notarlo, mirando esos azules ojos calar sus nervios aún más, pero de un momento a otro, el moreno reaccionó y lo soltó, dejando escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, se apartó de inmediato por reflejo, aquello lo podía poner peor si quedaba por más tiempo pegado a Viktor y Yuu-chan lo sabía.

—Pero... —intentó quejarse— Viktor, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Yuuri algo confundido—. ¿Por qué me abrazaste de repente?

Viktor se sonrojó sin poder corroborar con exactitud sus dudas, sin embargo, sintió de nueva esa amargura extraña.

—¿Los amigos no lo hacen? —los ojos de Viktor estaban de nuevo tristes—. Perdona si te incomodé, es que también hace un poco de frío y pensé...

Yuuri notó el temblor en su voz, quiso acercarse y abrazarlo de nuevo, pero no quería arruinarlo. Así que tomó sus manos, haciendo que el ruso lo mirase a los ojos.

—Tranquilo, sé que el aire está muy a tope hoy, Viktor —hizo un corto silencio para luego hablar algo nervioso y apretó sus manos—. La próxima vez dime que quieres un abrazo y te lo doy, es que, sucede que a veces las sorpresas me exasperan un poco, y más si son... abrazos.

—Yuuri... —llamó Viktor, obviamente estaba lloviendo y la humedad era fuerte.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron y conectaron con los de Viktor una vez más, sintiendo de nuevo demasiados sentimientos dulces y agrios a la vez, era extraño la verdad, Viktor quería dejar de sentir cosas malas.

Viktor veía las pupilas dilatadas de Yuuri, indicativo que solo pasa cuando alguien te agrada y reaccionas nervioso.

—Oye Yuuri, no pasa nada, de verdad, y perdón que cambie de tema, pero creo pronto sonará el timbre y vendrán los demás.

—V-Vale... no pasa nada, pero si necesitas algo, pídemelo, que tampoco me negaré.

Yuuri recogió su envase de comida y lo guardó quedándose sentado, más bien bastante pensativo. Definitivamente, Yuuri quería morirse y salir corriendo de allí, sin duda que ese suave roce de Viktor le gustó demasiado, sabía que algo estaba pasando consigo mismo, debía tener más cuidado, se estaba delatando mucho, «¿Viktor se habrá dado cuenta?» Pensó Yuuri, pero solo esperaba que no.

Viktor sentado tras el moreno, recostó su rostro sobre su mano, inclinándose de lado. Viktor estaba inspeccionando al asustado chico desde atrás, intentando entender su comportamiento. ¿Estaría bien una relación con un chico que no fuese aquel que conoció gracias a su madre? El problema era la fama que tenía ahora. Al platinado sinceramente, le importaba una mierda su reputación, estaba harto de esconderse tras estúpidos estándares de la sociedad.

Después de tanto pensar en cosas triviales ambos sonrieron en silencio. El timbre de regreso a clases tocó y la gente volvió una vez terminada la hora de almuerzo.

Pero Yuuri se quedó dubitativo en sus pensamientos acerca de Viktor, eso hasta que todos en la clase bajaron la voz al hablar.

Fue entonces que Yuuri sentía una mirada pesada sobre él, joder... que no entendía porque tenía que sentarse justo delante de Viktor. Así que abrió una nueva novela que compró, se llamaba: Los mil años del destino. Comenzó a leer lo importante, al avanzar quedó prensado en el capítulo sobre todo en un párrafo.

«¿Te cuento un secreto? Todos, tenemos un sol interior que brilla con fuerza, impulsado por una energía invisible, aquella que es la esencia de los pálpitos del corazón humano, y que solo la puedes sentir en tu pecho cuando te enamoras. Muchos piensan que es un mero ardid de los cuentos hechos por los ancestros, pero en verdad existe y es algo que emana de nuestra alma con vehemencia propia, solo que no todos podemos sentir, no todos podemos sentir la llama arder, pero en algún momento despierta y se hace ver. Por eso nuestro espíritu, cuando conoce al amor de verdad puede atrapar el sonido de un llamado ávido y casi silencioso, uno que solo una voz del ser amado puede producir en nuestros sueños, como si fuese un eco de auxilio».

Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro, enamorado de esa línea, al terminar de leer sólo pasó un nombre por su mente «Vitya».

El joven de cabellos negros tenía sentimientos encontrados en esas palabras, de un tiempo hacia acá, Yuuri ya daba señales de recordar poco a poco lo que estaba en su memoria, pero fue gracias al experto en traumas que llevaba su caso desde la muerte de su madre, que después de todo, había sido Mari quien la sugirió.

De un momento a otro, Yuuri miró a Viktor, quien lo estaba observando en silencio, haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara nuevamente, extrañado.

—Viktor... ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el pelinegro finalmente, intrigado.

Viktor quitó la cara de tonto que tenía, decidió sentarse a su lado de forma osada.

Ambos meditaron bien sus palabras, sobre todo cuando todos sus compañeros habían entrado a clase y que el profesor aún no llegaba.

Viktor con ese aire de curiosidad, quiso ver lo que leía Yuuri con tanto apego. Pensó que Yuuri parecía amante del teatro y las obras de literatura, eso sin duda que le hacía más interesante, porque no se centraba en un objetivo.

—¿Qué novela es esa? —preguntó Viktor intentando mirar el libro.

Yuuri sonrió y le enseñó la portada de la novela en respuesta.

—Esta novela es nueva y está programada para una obra de teatro del instituto, más o menos para fin de año —explicó el moreno—. ¿Te gusta leer Viktor?

—Amazing... —exclamó tranquilo Viktor—. Por supuesto, me gusta leer y también me gustan las obras de teatro, Yuuri. Sobre todo, aquellas que son bien alegres, pero antes de pasar a eso... háblame un poco más sobre esa novela.

Precisamente, cuando Viktor acomodaba su pupitre, había llegado el profesor de la clase y les pidió a todos que hicieran un grupo de dos, para hacer un resumen de la novela anterior: «Mil años de amor», que tenían que entregar ese mismo día, o sea, las dos horas reloj de clase. Luego cada quien para su casa.

Yuuri observó que Viktor más rápido que ligero se sentó a su lado y de lo más calmado, de manera que nadie más pudo acercarse a Yuuri, mucho menos las chicas que siempre lo intentaban.

Yuuri rio en silencio y procedió a contestarle a Viktor.

—Esta novela fue la que leí al principio, donde el protagonista cuenta su historia y como se siente en la vida —explicó Yuuri—. Sobre todo, cuando intenta expresar sus sentimientos y no puede hacerlo del todo bien, por eso habla de verdades a medias y no hace más que mentir a la persona que ama altruistamente, de forma que solo desea arrebatar del mundo a esa persona para tenerla él y en ese lapso termina haciéndole daño a su corazón.

Viktor leyó un resumen de esa misma novela la semana pasada, fue una de las tantas obras que expuso la gente de su salón anterior, pero a diferencia de esa novela, como eran grupos de diez personas, cada uno tenía una novela diferente. Un salón tenía un máximo de cuarenta estudiantes, por lo que eran cuatro novelas diferentes.

En el caso del platinado, le tocó otra llamada «L'Orchestre Clown et Sakura Blossom»; Obra pintoresca con cierto deje de comedia. Hacía referencia a un payaso que amaba las flores de cerezo.

—Suena bastante agitado y triste el amor de ese libro —dijo Viktor algo alegórico de solo leer el nombre de la misma—. Por lo visto, veo que cada grupo tiene maneras y métodos diferentes de enseñanza, en mi caso fue diferente.

Acto seguido Viktor le explicó que tipo de novela leyó.

—Vaya... entonces te gusta la comedia con algo de tragedia Viktor, pero bueno, la novela que leí es como el amor de dos lunáticos intentando unir sus vidas por algo casi inexistente —intentó explicar Yuuri y así sosegar el ambiente entre ambos—. Volviendo al tema de las obras, quería decirte que yo también adoro las obras de teatro, pero si están bien hechas claro.

Viktor sonrió y aprovechó el momento para preguntarle a Yuuri, sobre algo que rondaba su cabeza hace unos días, más con las ganas que tenía de sorprenderlo en esos momentos.

—En ese caso, Yuuri, me gustaría que en las vacaciones de julio fuésemos a un musical de la obra que leí, que lo llevarán en vivo, ¿qué dices, te apuntas?

Yuuri sonrió con suavidad, sorprendido ante la pregunta. Observó cómo Viktor le pasó dos boletos de primera clase y en primera fila, en verdad que chico más bueno era Viktor ahora que empezaba a conocerlo, aparte de no perder el tiempo para hacerse su amigo y entrar como un flechazo en el corazón de Yuuri.

De solo pensar que parecía un sutil cortejo por parte del peliplata, los ojos de Yuu brillaron durante un minuto, llenos de emoción. Yuuri no podía quitar los ojos de aquellos pedazos de papel que Viktor le ofrecía. Fue allí que se dio cuenta, que a este paso terminaría enamorándose más rápido del ruso.

Atendiendo a la clase, Yuuri había hecho un resumen de la novela anterior, por lo que esa clase estaba libre para ambos.

—¿Me lo dices en serio? Pues si tú invitas claro que iré, ese será una gran obra y concierto sin duda —le entregó el resumen de la clase anterior al peliplata—. No tenemos que preocuparnos, suelo hacer un resumen de cada obra que leo y bueno, supongo que tú la leíste en tu clase.

Viktor leyó el resumen hecho por el moreno, tomándole así unos minutos el hacerlo, sin duda que la historia era bonita y algo compleja, sin embargo, es un tipo de novela muy romántica triste, es de esas novelas que les mueven los catetos a las chicas y le pone el alma de todos los colores con ese final tan... ardiente entre protagonistas, y Viktor no estaba para nada cerrado a los finales felices.

Hace rato que Viktor no sentía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, no desde que conoció a Yuuri.

—Yuuri... esto quiere decir que podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa mientras esperamos a que termine la clase.

Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa de complicidad en silencio y luego habló en voz baja.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El peliplata se pegó más a él.

—Por supuesto, dime.

A Yuuri esos acercamientos le ponían nervioso, así que mantuvo su compostura y correspondió a la cercanía.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a mí? Sabes... hay muchas chicas y chicos que se morirían por ir a ese festival contigo, es que desde hace unos minutos has estado haciendo cosas extrañas conmigo.

—Dime la verdad, Yuuri ¿Te molesta que haga esas cosas? —intrigado esperando su respuesta dibujaba un corazón en una hoja blanca suelta, que estaba sobre el cuaderno del pelinegro—, porque puedo dejar de hacerlo si así lo deseas.

Yuuri estaba que echaba chispa por los oídos, dejó de estar nervioso y de imaginarse cosas. Era morir en el intento o quedarse callado. Mejor quedarse callado hasta el día de la orquesta, pero esta vez podía responder sin reparo alguno.

—Claro que no me molesta Viktor, no me molesta para nada, es solo que me pareces apático a veces, no tengo la impresión de que seas el tipo de personas que te guste ser cariñoso y atento con las personas...

—Ya veo, con qué era eso, pero ¿sabes?, yo puedo ser muy cariñoso y atento cuando me lo propongo —se defendió Viktor sorprendido y guiñándole un ojo al azabache.

Sin duda Yuuri había dado una excelente respuesta a Viktor, de hecho, era la excusa perfecta para salir de apuro y parecía de lo más normal.

Yuuri no dijo nada, como respuesta a ese gesto se le subió el tono carmesí hasta las orejas.

—Y además así comienzan los amigos Yuuri, invitándose a lugares, saliendo a comer y esas cosas normales, tenme un poco de piedad, ¿quieres?

Se excusó Viktor algo suplicante y lleno de anhelos por sus futuras salidas junto a Yuuri, con ganas de entablar una amistad bonita y sincera con el nipón.

—Me hablas como si no hubieses tenido ningún tipo de experiencia con amigos o, son cosas mías... —expresó Yuuri al peliplata sonriendo.

—No... bueno, es que es eso precisamente, siempre he tenido malas experiencias con amigos y cercanos a mí, por eso suelo desconfiar mucho, pero esta vez quiero intentarlo una última vez y saber que no me equivoco contigo —aclaró con un semblante algo melancólico.

O era ahora o nunca, era algo que se decía Yuuri así mismo una y otra vez. Después de todo, Yuuri pudo volver a la imagen de hace unas horas atrás, aquella promesa de sus dedos índices, quizá fue lo más hermoso que ha podido sentir en años.

—Viktor, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que eres alguien especial para mí, siento una conexión en nuestra amistad y yo no te defraudaría tan fácilmente, como espero que tú a mí tampoco.

Viktor quedó atónito por la verosímil respuesta del pelinegro, hizo un silencio que parecía incómodo, pero no era así, todo se convertía en una hermosa fachada, que surgió en cuestión de dos horas de haberlo conocido. Es extraño que alguien llegue a tu vida y en tan poco tiempo, logre ponerla de cabezas, no claro que no es algo usual. En esos momentos, el corazón del ruso latía fuerte, con ansiedad. Cada vez que Yuuri abría la boca para decir algo, su mente daba un vuelco.

—Ya veo y yo pienso igual, creo que nos llevaremos bien, mi Yuuri. Solo tenme un poco de paciencia ¿Sí?

Yuuri se rio en silencio ante eso último, en sus mejillas resaltaron jubilosos tonos rojos ante tal petición, sentía que su corazón latía por milésimas de segundos al verlo hablar, pensar y mirarlo de esa manera, no quería esperanzarse, pero sin duda, que Viktor le hacía sentir demasiado bien el estar con él.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo, Viktor. Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.

—No des las gracias Yuuri, los amigos se ganan y para mí, es un placer serlo —Viktor extendió su mano para atrapar la de Yuuri—. Aún nos queda mucho por recorrer y conocer, pero estoy seguro, que quiero recorrer este camino contigo Yuuri.

A Yuuri, casi se le va el alma por la boca al oírlo decir aquellas últimas palabras, «recorrer este camino contigo». Ya sentía mariposas en el puto estómago, parecía hasta una declaración.

—Tienes razón, Viktor, pero igual debo ser agradecido, sabes, a veces, mis amigos dicen que cambié mucho este último año, antes era algo abierto, pero hubo algo que me cambió, y aunque parezca mentira, un simple anhelo puede cambiar muchas cosas, tanto que puedes convertirte en alguien amargo o dulce...

—Y estás con lo cierto, Yuuri. ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu mayor anhelo ahora mismo? Porque supongo, que quieres que se cumpla este año junto a muchas cosas —preguntó Viktor curioso.

—Sí quiero que se cumpla este año —era embarazoso intentar dar una respuesta a su primera pregunta, soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. En cuanto al deseo, dejaría de tener sentido alguno si te lo digo, cuando se cumpla te lo diré, Viktor.

Viktor vio que la profesora se acercó por sorpresa y tomó el resumen de ambos, luego los miró sonriendo.

—Vaya... pero que buen trabajo chicos, pueden irse a casa temprano hoy, la clase ha terminado para ustedes dos y falta una hora para los que no —dijo la profesora en voz alta aquella última frase.

La mujer admiró la rapidez de su trabajo, provocando así un poco de envidia en la clase, es que los dos eran demasiados perfectos para ser verdad y más Yuuri...

Yuuri feliz porque se iría temprano, se levantó. Ya tenía sus cosas arregladas para la salida desde hace dos horas.

Cuando Viktor acabó de arreglar las suyas, en menos de cinco minutos, se fue junto a Yuuri, quien lo estaba esperando afuera en el pasillo. Por supuesto, la gente se les quedó mirando, no podían creer que esos dos se hicieron amigos en tan poco tiempo.

El azabache por su parte, caminaba tranquilo junto a la persona que más quería por el pasillo. La gente que murmuraba cosas de las cuales Yuuri no tenía ni puta idea, que ese chico de cabellos plateados, era ahora el motivo de la inminente felicidad de Yuuri y lo que pudieran decir acerca del ruso no le importaba en lo más mínimo al japonés.

Ambos iban camino a casa, o mejor dicho a la salida del instituto. Una vez afuera, los dos se quedaron viendo por largo rato, sus miradas no querían decirse: «hasta mañana, nos vemos».

—Creo que tú vas al norte y yo al sur... —dijo Yuuri con algo de pesadez en sus palabras.

Yuuri no quería irse de su lado, era viernes y debía ir a casa de su hermana a visitarla primero, antes de ir a limpiar el onsen, aunque el onsen que le dejó su madre estuviera al norte, ese fin de semana no podría irse al lado de Viktor.

El platinado notó enseguida su tristeza también. No quería dejarlo ir tampoco, ese sentimiento de apego era extraño, sin embargo, quería estar con Yuuri por alguna razón.

Yuuri también sentía ganas de contarle cosas de su pasado, pero tenía miedo.

Viktor tenía un deportivo, era un Audi R10 importado de Rusia, color rojo vino estacionado a una cuadra del colegio. No se pudo resistir más y se mordió los labios, pensativo, así que le propuso una locura a Yuuri de forma inmediata.

—Sabes Yuuri, ¿por qué no nos escapamos un rato?, venga acompáñame a mi casa un rato. No está lejos tampoco, y además yo quiero mostrarte algo y que hablemos, por favor, ¿sí?

—Pero... ¿cómo iremos? El tren demora cada quince minutos en llegar ya sabes y, yo quiero llegar temprano dónde mi hermana...

—Igual llegarás temprano, anda hazme caso Yuuuuri —repitió extendidamente su nombre.

Sin dejarle más opción al japonés, Viktor lo jaló de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el auto, el ruso le abrió la puerta del pasajero para que entrará.

La capota estaba cerrada. Por suerte, había escampado, tampoco era que quisiera abrirla.

Yuuri se sobresaltó muy nervioso, porque vaya pedazo de auto, solo Viktor podía brindarle semejante espectáculo, mas Yuuri no era amante de los lujos.

Yuuri pensaba que Viktor era un niño rico después de todo y, aquello lo hacía sentirse como un pobretón de pueblo y menos merecedor de estar con alguien como el ruso.

—¡Viktor! ¿Es tuyo el auto? —preguntó Yuuri, quien no era fan de las cosas caras, mas no salía de su asombro y nerviosismo.

—¡Por supuesto que es mío! —contestó el ruso con seguridad—, venga, nos vamos a mi casa y luego te llevo donde tu hermana —insistió Viktor con su típica sonrisa de corazón.

—¡De acuerdo! —bufó Yuuri rendido—, hoy me tenía que quedar donde mi hermana, que por lo visto tendrá que ser otro día —dijo Yuuri admirando como tonto esa bella sonrisa de Viktor.

Viktor sabía que a Yuuri no le gustaba las cosas ostentosas, como también dedujo que el atractivo presidente de la clase, era una persona humilde en todos los aspectos. Lo que daría a pensar que, un tipo rico jamás se sorprendería con regalos caros, sin embargo, eso no era lo que quería Viktor tampoco. El ruso le empezó a gustar más Yuuri, cuando este siempre se mostraba sincero.

Viktor lo miró y contempló el hermoso rostro de Yuuri reflejado en el vidrio de su auto... por un momento, Viktor no podía creer que estaba pensando en ese «hermoso chico de cabellos negros», pero el platinado salió de su trance, sacudió su cabeza y arrancó el carro finalmente. Sin duda que Yuuri lo había embrujado y sin saber cómo pasó.

Yuuri se recostó con toda comodidad en el asiento, perdido en el verde paisaje primaveral. A través de la ventana, podía observar hermosos tonos violetas y rosas en las flores emerger como retoños, que contrastaban con los verdes árboles cuyas hojas que se movían velozmente con ayuda del viento. Definitivamente que la primavera en Japón, era hermosa.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi estación favorita del año? Viktor —preguntó Yuuri.

Viktor mantenía su mirada en el volante contestándole a Yuuri en el menor tiempo posible, sin duda que ese cambio de tema lo sorprendió bastante.

—Wow, por supuesto que no lo sé, apenas estamos conociéndonos.

Yuuri le miró y sonrió sin que Viktor lo percibiese.

—Es está época, primavera, porque es el comienzo de los sueños y el final de muchas cosas malas, mamá decía constantemente que hay que ayudar a los retoños florecer, para eso riegas las semillas constantemente todo el año y los cuidas, lo mismo pasa con las metas y objetivos. Después de todo, cualquier época dónde hayan comenzado muchas cosas importantes para mí, sería mi favorita, ¿crees que es patético pensar de ese modo?

Viktor fue disminuyendo la velocidad pasado los quince minutos. Ya casi estaban cerca de su casa y logró mirarlo por fin sin preocuparte de perder el control del auto. Yuuri tenía el rostro hacia la ventana ahora, por un momento Viktor sintió la calidez de su sonrisa entrar en su interior con más fuerza, al menos, una vez más con aquellas palabras.

—Para nada, de hecho, es lo mejor que he oído en toda mi vida y sabes, siempre he sido una persona que me intereso por las emociones. Hace poco decidí cambiar ciertos aspectos tóxicos de mí, porque este año concluyen los sueños de toda una etapa y comienza una más importante y decisiva en mi vida.

Aquello que dijo Viktor, terminó por atrapar la atención de Yuuri, sobre todo en su mirada, la cual no dejaban de ver esos dulce zafiros llenos de una esperanza indescriptible.

—Creo que eso es a lo que llamamos madurar, ¿no? —dijo Yuuri, quien le dedicó una sonrisa sin querer, es que parecían dos idiotas que no sabían mucho de temas amorosos y demás tonterías, sin embargo, los unía una gran fuerza de voluntad, como también ciertos sucesos de sus cortas vidas.

Viktor quitó la mirada y se estacionó en el porche de una enorme residencia. Por un momento, sintió de nuevo ese deseo de querer contarle todo su pasado, pero temía que Yuuri se lo tomara a mal y pensara que, su sola presencia, no era más que fantasma del cual Viktor había estado persiguiendo.

—¿Qué te hizo gracia, Yuuri? No entiendo.

—Nada... —contestó Yuuri poniéndose serio—. Es solo que esto parece una ironía, somos unos chicos de diecisiete años aún y pensamos como adultos. ¿No te das cuenta? Necesitamos divertirnos más, Viktor...

El platinado apenas pudo sonreír con un deje de tristeza, eso era cierto, en mucho tiempo no se había sentido así y Yuuri tenía más razón que un santo, estaban perdiendo su vida y no la estaban disfrutando.

Era un chiste que a veces las personas cambiaran tanto, así como Viktor no podía explicar más de cuatro cosas al tener a Yuuri a su lado, era complicado y a la vez parecía asustar un poco al ruso.

—Yuuri, dime algo, ¿qué es lo que más temes en la vida?

Sin duda alguna fue una pregunta que dejó desconcertado a Yuuri, quien, por un instante pudo sentir el vacío que Viktor transmitía, como también la tristeza a través de esos bellos ojos azules hablarle y eso, no le gustaba nada.

—Te lo diré, pero primero bajemos y hablemos de eso mientras haces lo que tienes que hacer, ¿sí? —Yuuri no tardó en bajarse del auto y Viktor hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno ya que estamos aquí, antes que sigamos hablando de nuestras tontas filosofías, dijiste que tenías que ir donde tu hermana —ahora era Viktor quien parecía nervioso por miedo a la respuesta—, y es fin de semana, pero dime, ¿a tu hermana no le gustaría que nos quedáramos allá, en su casa de campo? Bueno, si me dejas ir, no sé yo quiero salir de aquí, me siento atrapado.

Yuuri se quedó mirándole nuevamente estaba desconcertado, sin embargo, ya había aceptado hacerle compañía ese día. El japonés no sabía si sería buena idea llevarlo a casa de su hermana Mari, así que su rostro se tornó más serio, ya que apenas lo estaba conociendo bien a Viktor, y lo quería sí, pero era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones e invitarlo a su segundo hogar.

—Será en otro momento, por ahora solo dame unos minutos, voy a llamarla por celular y decirle que estoy bien por si llego tarde.

Yuuri se apartó y marcó rápido el teléfono.

Viktor no sabía cómo sentirse, en ese momento creyó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que estaba de pesado con Yuuri. Sentía unas enormes ganas de desahogarse con él, decirle todo y dejar de perseguir un pasado que quizás no vuelva.

El ruso siguió pensando por largo rato, que tal vez mucha confianza con Yuuri en tan poco tiempo no era buena, pensaba que debía ir más despacio como el japonés lo iba haciendo. Nervioso y sin darse cuenta, Viktor llevó sus pies a dentro de la casa casi por inercia, dejando la puerta abierta para que Yuuri entrase.

El platinado se sentó en el sillón de la sala pensativo, pensando que Yuuri ya le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas y no sabía cómo recibir toda esa oleada de sentimientos tan repentinos. Si Yuuri no era la persona a quién buscaba en Japón, entonces, ¿por qué razón accedía a sus deseos?, una vez más, Viktor se acordó de su madre apareciendo en sus sueños, una y otra vez, como queriendo ayudarlo, pero, ¿acaso ha olvidado algo?, algo de lo que no se ha percatado todavía.

Lo cierto es que Viktor, necesitaba recuperar esa parte de sus recuerdos pronto porque estaba ofuscado consigo mismo buscando a ese viejo amor, y por eso no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Yuuri con tranquilidad mental.

Yuuri terminó su llamada y al no ver a Viktor fuera de la casa, entró, encontrando al ruso muy pensativo y preocupado por algo.

—¿Te pasa algo Viktor? —Yuuri se sentó frente a él de inmediato y lo vio preocupado.

Viktor tragó fuerte al verlo entrar repentinamente y preguntarle eso. No quería delatarse que se encontraba tan perdido por dentro, ni asustar a Yuuri con sus tonterías. No quería joder las cosas entre ambos con sus inseguridades debido a sus lagunas mentales.

—Yuuri, de verdad lo siento, lo siento por todo esto, quizá es demasiado pronto y creo que te he tomado mucha confianza contigo, lo siento de verdad yo solo vine a casa a descansar un rato y luego a cambiarme para dejarte cerca de tu casa, pero no sé... —el chico no dejó que Yuuri hablara cuando había subido a su cuarto, huyendo de la realidad y a toda velocidad.

Yuuri no entendía el extraño y repentino comportamiento de Viktor. ¿Por qué de repente se puso de ese modo con él? ¿acaso hizo algo mal?

—Pero... Viktor espera... —expresó Yuuri en un susurró.

¿Qué le pasó mientras estaba afuera hablando con su hermana?, Yuuri le preocupó mucho, y antes de subir a ver que sucedía cerró la puerta principal porque no lo iba dejar solo.

Viktor se había ido repentinamente y Yuuri no podía creerlo, el japonés sintió que lo había arruinado de algún modo, mas no era así. Yuuri decidido a saber que estaba pasando por la mente de Viktor, subió preocupado y tocó la puerta suave sin ser odioso.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Viktor? —preguntó Yuuri detrás de la puerta—. Si quieres hablar estaré aquí...

Viktor estaba tirado en su cama bocabajo, haciendo berrinche como niño pequeño, peleando con su mente, pensaba que su vida era un descalabro y nunca conseguía nada bueno. ¿Sería el momento de intentar una vez más? Porque ni siquiera sus amigos eran amigos de verdad, aunque Chris era un mundo aparte, desde que era novio de Masumi se olvidó de la existencia del ruso.

Desde la ausencia de su madre, a Viktor le dolía mucho la vida. Se ha sentido tan solo persiguiendo al niño asiático de sus recuerdos, tanto que sus ojos estaban aguados de tristeza y rabia en esos momentos. Estaba tan inseguro de sí mismo y de los pasos que daba, que no se atrevió a responder a Yuuri.

Ni siquiera sabía si Yuuri era realmente un buen amigo, si quería algo más, o si también correspondería a sus sentimientos, porque siendo sinceros, Yuuri estaba convirtiéndose en alguien más dentro del corazón de Vitya y era eso, lo que Viktor temía tanto. No quería dejarlo entrar por miedo.

Lo cierto es que Viktor no podía permitírselo, apenas le conocía y en ese momento no sabía qué hacer con sus emociones. Además, Viktor no estaba seguro si su corazón le pertenecía a aquel chico de sus sueños, cuyo nombre no recordaba de todo bien, aquel que conoció gracias a su madre.

Si tan solo lo viese ahora, ¿le seguiría gustando?, Viktor no suele romper sus promesas y no quiere hacerlo y por eso, debía encontrarlo una vez más.

Yuuri veía que él no respondía y se preocupó todavía más, por lo que decidió hablar de nuevo.

—Viktor... mi hermana me dijo que no tendría problemas que fueses de vacaciones en julio, así que alégrate un poco, nos quedáramos tres semanas juntos y podremos hablar mejor.

Viktor estaba un poco cansado y sin mucho rodeo se dejó de tonterías para enfrentar a Yuuri. Decidido se levantó abriendo la puerta de forma tosca y agarrando por sorpresa a Yuuri de las caderas, lo ciñó por esa curvilínea anatomía con mucha facilidad, pegando así sus frentes y dejando corto el espacio entre ambos.

—Quédate conmigo hasta mañana, prometo llevarte temprano donde tu hermana, solo abrázame este atardecer, Yuuri —y así fue como Viktor no le dijo nada al respecto de las vacaciones.

El ruso solo quería sentir el calor del nipón, así que ocultó su rostro de inmediato en el cuello de Yuuri y cerró la puerta. Se quedó oliendo aquella dulce y suave fragancia en el azabache, a quien hizo temblar por el repentino contacto.

A Yuuri cada cosa que hacía Viktor le parecía cada vez más sorprendente y extraña, pero no menos confortable. Más bien le agradaba esa sensación de tenerlo de ese modo.

Y esta vez no hubo mucho asombro por parte de Yuuri, todo lo contrario, ahora le correspondió con un abrazo también, pero un abrazo bien cálido. Poniéndose aún más nervioso cuándo sintió la fina nariz de Vitya aspirar en esa zona sensible de su piel.

—E-está bien, Viktor...

Viktor aliviado no se separó de él y cerró la puerta con pestillo para asegurarse que nada inesperado ni nadie los interrumpiría.

Yuuri, es ese chico que se había convertido en una persona importante en cuestión de horas, era Yuuri todo lo que necesitaba en su vida ahora mismo, ¿cómo era posible que todo eso le sucediera solo a Viktor?, no era casualidad, era el destino que lo quería así.

Sin duda que Yuuri es de esos jóvenes, que osaba meterse en la mente del ruso como un pensamiento desbordante de felicidad, uno que venía con fuerza.

Aquel contacto físico que ambos tenían ahora; era robusto, necesitado, caluroso y lleno de emociones encontradas en medio de un vacío. Viktor no tardó mucho cuando tiró a Yuuri a la cama y se acostó junto a él, sin perder la mirada del japonés quien yacía sobre sobre ese blanco lecho.

Los ojos cafés de Yuuri vislumbraban un fuego interno de esa estrella de la mañana escondida que se reflejaba dentro de los intensos zafiros de Viktor. Aquella sensación en la que Viktor lo sumergía era agradable, de modo que Yuuri pensó que es el comienzo de sus sospechas del momento en que se conocieron de mucho antes, en ese instante hubo alguna chispa interna que se disparó sola sin darse cuenta.

A diferencia del platinado, quién seguía luchando contra algo que le impedía totalmente dejar sus sentimientos fluir, Yuuri estaba calmado.

Pero el nipón se preguntaba si era el momento de hablar o callar. No podía ocultar esos sentimientos en su pecho.

—Viktor el día de la orquesta, tengo un regalo para ti, de hecho, ahora mismo lo he pensado y creo que lo haré. Quiero decirte algo especial y quiero ver si puedes reconocer ese regalo especial.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó Viktor, llevándose la mano a la nuca y rascándola con insistencia ante el nerviosismo, pero luego se separó de Yuuri—. Vaya, no creo que sea para tanto, pero gracias Yuuri, en serio eres tan bueno que no sé cómo agradecer todo esto que haces por mí.

—Para mí lo es y no vas a negarte, siempre le hago un regalo a mis amigos, sea la fecha en que toque hacerlo —le sonrió de forma divertida.

Viktor apenas podía entender el extraño comportamiento de Yuuri, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, ni que él tampoco se las hiciera. No hasta que sus dudas estuvieran claras, después podía siquiera pensar en conquistarlo por completo.

El ruso estaba preocupado porque no sabía si la única tía y hermana de su madre, se iría del país pronto y lo haría volver a Rusia una vez más, lo que significaba que también tendría que irse pronto a fin de año si eso sucedía.

—Está bien, Yuuri —se mordió los labios, con ganas de besar los de Yuuri—. Entonces, yo también pensaré en algo para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado, soy malo regalando cosas.

De modo que la tarde cayó y la noche llegó al lecho donde ambos yacían sin dejar de hablar y mirarse.

Hubo un momento donde ninguno de los dos dijo más. Casi por inercia, en un acto de ternura Viktor se acomodó, buscando el cuerpo de Yuuri para atraparlo sutilmente en sus brazos y pegar sus frentes.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri...

El nerviosismo y calidez que sentía Yuuri, lo hizo temblar aún más. Viktor estaba demasiado cerca de él. No podía dejar de mirarlo, pensó que hasta le iban a dar su primer beso. Para Yuuri, el estar con Viktor era una sensación suave, divina y duradera, aquella que le daba aliento, esperanzas y mucha calma. Era algo de lo que quería gozar el resto de sus días.

—Que descanses, Viktor...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se durmieron tranquilos durante toda la noche, sobre todo Yuuri quién jamás había dormido tan cómodamente en una cama de esas, eran tan grande y suave, pero lo mejor de todo es que estaba rodeado de los brazos de la persona que tanto le gustaba y de su aroma tan dulce.

Era una sensación realmente deliciosa. Una sensación que Yuuri no quería dejar de sentir. Viktor era demasiado para él y eso lo llenaba por completo.

Mientras eso sucedió, Viktor soñaba plácidamente, haciendo que parte de sus recuerdos volviera poco a poco:

«Un campo de lirios se hizo presente en mis sueños y te veía sentada en una piedra, estabas tan hermosa sonriéndome. Fue entonces que pensé, en ese momento era el hijo más afortunado del mundo, pero a su vez tan desafortunado de perderte y no poder cumplir nuestros sueños juntos.

Mamá, de verdad no sabes cuánto extraño que me arrulles en tus brazos cuando siento miedo, que me digas que me amas cuando me siento solo, que me digas que él me está esperando en algún lado de Japón y, que a pesar de que aún no encuentro su rastro, ni su nombre, él está allí, vivo, por favor dime, ¿qué estoy olvidando?

¿Qué intentas decirme mamá? ¿Porque siempre te apareces aquí? Yo sé, sé que quieres decirme algo importante que no logro descifrar.

Entre tanta suplica, finalmente obtuve una respuesta de tu parte. Me miraste con la calidez de un sol avasallante, solo sé, que de repente me dolía mucho la cabeza, tanto que empecé a recordar esas escenas en Rusia y por supuesto, las iniciales del nombre de aquel chico que tanto busco _"Yuu...",_ así era la inicial de su nombre.

No todo terminó allí, me hablaste y mi corazón se estremeció sin pensar que era mi subconsciente, o si realmente eras tú.

—Mi amado Vitya —sonreíste con lágrimas en los ojos, como queriendo transmitirme algo—. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué ves?

—Lirios... —respondí de inmediato como niño pequeño que estaba llorando igual que tú—. Muchos lirios en un campo verde, rodeados de una primavera muy hermosa...

—¿Y qué significan esos lirios para ti? —tocaste tu collar con forma de lirio mientras me mirabas—. ¿Qué color de lirios te gusta, Vitya?

—Me encanta el violeta —sonreí respondiendo como niño bobo—. Mamá, pero los lirios a tu alrededor son blancos y puros...

—Y si te gusta el violeta, también te debe gustar lo puro, ¿no crees que los lirios blancos son lindos también? si es así, entonces dime, ¿qué son los lirios blancos para ti? —preguntaste una vez más son esa dulce sonrisa.

—Puede significar... la inocencia del primer amor, la pureza de los sentimientos, la dulzura de la vida y la eternidad juntas —dije mirando el cielo y enfocando a la persona que tanto quería encontrar, una persona que aún no tenía rostro—. Él es la persona que busco, es como un lirio.

Cuando finalmente comprendí tu mensaje, el dolor de cabeza se fue y nuevamente te disipaste ante mis ojos, por un momento quise irme contigo, pero no podía. Caí de rodillas en medio de ese campo de flores blancas, aquel que se volvía lejano ante mis ojos, dejándome una vez más rodeado por la soledad. Allí estaba yo, viéndome sentado sobre una fría tumba, una de donde estaba llorando desconsolado por tu inesperada partida, como si de una advertencia se tratara este mensaje.

Solo bastó con un extraño golpe, uno lleno de recuerdos del parque diversiones donde recordé como era aquel niño hermoso, pero no logré ver con claridad su rostro, sin embargo, con la madre de aquel japonés que no supe nombre fue distinto, a ella si la vi con mucha claridad y no podía olvidar un rostro como el de ella, porque estaba junto a ti y tu brillabas junto a ella, sonriendo feliz por mí y por él».

El cuerpo sudoroso de Viktor se levantó de golpe agitado por el inquietante sueño. Sus labios casi agrietados parecían más secos que un desierto, pero en realidad esos labios tenían sed de amor y de muchos sentimientos que se anidaban en sus recuerdos, sin poder encontrar el verdadero camino.

« _Lirios... blancos y puros_ », era lo único que podía pensar Viktor al despertar.

El sol traspasó las azules y casi invisibles cortinas de la habitación de Viktor, llenando con su luz el dulce rostro de Yuuri quién parecía un querubín durmiendo. Tal parece que el pelinegro parecía más cansado que el día anterior.

Viktor contempló aquella perfecta escena levantándose de su lecho, estuvo tan cerca, a tan solo a unos milímetros de querer besar y acariciar su lindo rostro mientras Yuuri dormía. Sin embargo, Viktor se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo de aquel encanto que le regalaba Yuuri. El ruso se levantó de golpe haciendo que Yuuri también abrió los ojos a duras penas.

—Viktor, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yuuri mirando el reloj, la verdad es que había dormido como un bebé.

Yuuri ahora lucía algo preocupado por la forma en que Viktor lo sacó de su estado confort.

Viktor se sonrojó y respondió mirando a Yuuri de reojo mientras se disculpaba.

—Sí, siento haberte despertado de golpe —apenado, Viktor extendió su mano para ayudarlo a pararse de la cama—. Ya amaneció Yuuri, parece que tenemos ir dónde tu hermana a dejarte, lo siento... es que he tenido un sueño muy real y vivido.

—No pasa nada, creo que me iré poniendo la camisa y lo demás —dijo Yuuri quien se levantó, tomando la mano del ruso para luego ir al baño y arreglarse.

Una vez fuera del baño y bien vestido, Yuuri quiso preguntarle sobre aquel sueño y lo hizo porque necesitaba saber si Viktor estaba bien.

—¿Te molesta si te pregunto sobre tu sueño?, Viktor...

Yuuri se quedó extrañado porque de repente la habitación de Viktor tenía ese olor peculiar de lavanda esa mañana. Todo era debido al jardín trasero que no había visto cuando llegó anoche. El viento arrastraba el aroma de las flores hacia sus fosas nasales, inundando las mismas con ese fino y provocador aroma.

Yuuri curioso por saber de dónde venía el proveniente olor, se asomó por el balcón quedando totalmente asombrado por tal espectáculo, se dio cuenta que habían florecido lirios blancos y violetas en el jardín, los cuales estaban mezclado con lavanda y que en verdad que eran muchos.

Viktor miró a Yuuri quien observaba en silencio y asombrado su jardín; el cual hasta el día de ayer no había florecido, dado que las flores tenían su época. Al salir a ver lo que sucedía, el platinado contempló maravillado la escena, porque era tal como en sus sueños y sin duda una bonita sorpresa dado que Yuuri se contrastaba perfectamente con el paisaje de aquel día.

Lo único que cambiaba era el lugar donde florecían los lirios, así que Viktor decidió a hablar un poco de sí mismo:

—A mi madre le gustaba muchos los lirios, sobre todo los blancos. Yo le regalé un collar de lirios cuando cumplí quince años, porque a mí también me encantan verlos florecer.

Yuuri sorprendido y sonrojado, no quitó la vista del hermoso reflejo que Viktor le estaba regalando en ese momento, ese peculiar brillo al ver las flores tendidas en ese lugar, era todo espectáculo, uno del cual no podía quitar la vista.

—Es realmente precioso, Viktor... —dijo emocionado Yuuri—, y por eso debo suponer que tu madre tenía buen gusto con las flores.

Viktor sonrió y asintió en silencio sin decir nada más, como esperando alguna señal del cielo mientras el sol derramaba su luz sobre el campo. Hasta que Yuuri finalmente le habló de algo bonito.

—Dicen que los lirios, son el nexo del hombre con el mundo de los seres eternos —explicó Yuuri quien sabía bien sobre lirios, puesto que su nombre era uno—. Dicen que los ángeles regalan lirios a las mujeres hermosas y también los a hombres bellos, sobre todo porque representan la inocencia y dulzura de un amanecer, de una esperanza y sobre todo del mismo amor.

Para Viktor todo se resumía a una simple creencia de realizar sus sueños y un simple acto de fe. Aquellas palabras atraparon a Viktor haciendo que sus orbes y los de Yuuri colapsaran; en cuyo encuentro silencioso había más que un significado latente de amor verdadero. Viktor tuvo unas ganas tremendas de gritar todo aquello que sentía por dentro, tenía ganas de confiarle a Yuuri sus secretos, lo que sentía, sus miedos, pero el ruso tenía más miedo de que la persona que estaba buscando apareciera y este terminara por lastimar a ambos.

No era un secreto que Viktor no estaba pensando claro en esos momentos, estaba confundido por culpa de su laguna mental producto de aquel accidente. Por eso se lamentaba una y otra vez, si tan solo no se hubiese dado ese golpe en la cabeza, si tan solo recordara con claridad su rostro, todo hubiese sido diferente.

Ni moviendo sus contactos pudo encontrar a la madre cuyo nombre tampoco recuerda, solo su rostro. ¿Qué haría Viktor con todo aquello encerrado dentro de sus recuerdos?

—En algunos de mis sueños, me voy lejos de Japón y no vuelvo, me alejo de aquello que amo por mis futuros negocios —dijo Viktor con dejadez y melancolía—. Me voy junto a mi madre y mi tía... muy lejos.

El platinado no sabía mentir, en realidad no era una mentira, era uno de esos sueños de los cuales odiaba hablar porque más bien parecían pesadillas, y se notaba en cada expresión facial y movimiento corporal del ruso al hablar. Por el bien de Yuuri en ese momento era mejor que no le contara nada de los sueños con su madre, no todavía, no hasta que encontrara lo que estaba buscando y saber si realmente seguía sintiendo lo mismo que antes o si Yuuri, era su nuevo pasaje al cielo.

Luego de un rato ambos bajaron y estaba el desayuno servido en la cocina, su tía Alanís lo había hecho antes de salir y dejó una nota:

« _Querido sobrino, recuerda cerrar la puerta de atrás, está abierta, por favor no olvides fregar los platos que dejaste sucios ayer, lo siento si no he contratado a una empleada todavía, pero es que no confío en nadie para que cuide la casa, así que mandaré a traer a nuestros viejos empleados de Rusia_ ».

¿Se podía ser más estricta?, pues nadie como ella. Viktor se apresuró y lavó los platos rápidamente para salir del paso.

Mientras que Yuuri se sentó en la mesa a desayunar, leyó la nota que estaba sobre la mesa, por error claro, pero luego quitó la mirada dando un mordisco al pan con miel.

Viktor se volteó bruscamente y guardó para sí mismo la nota, le daba un poco de pena que Yuuri mirara esas cosas, aquello generó algo de distancia inmediata entre él y Yuuri en ese momento.

Viktor todavía no confiaba del todo en Yuuri para dejar fluir sus sentimientos, más sabia que no era mala persona, el presidente de su nueva clase era bueno y lindo, era perfecto.

—¿Está bueno el desayuno de mi tía, Yuuri?

Yuuri vio aquello y sintió algo de tristeza al saber que Viktor no confiaba del todo en él, incluso con la pena en el corazón, Yuuri le contestó de forma casi automática, disimulando que no vio nada.

—Está riquísimo muchas gracias, Viktor... tu tía cocina muy bien.

Viktor luego que terminó de lavar los platos, se sentó en silencio y miró Yuuri, cuyo semblante parecía desencajar con algo de tristeza, que por supuesto no le gustaba para nada que estuviera triste.

—Si ella es la mejor cocinera rusa del mundo, para mí obvio, pero, ante todo, me alegra que te guste, Yuuri.

—Sí, ¿deberías invitarme más seguido, ¿no? —dijo Yuuri para ver la expresión el rostro del platinado.

Viktor hizo silencio nuevamente, la verdad es que le agradaba que Yuuri le tuviese un poco más de confianza, pero tampoco iba ser fiesta de traerlo a casa en cada momento, su tía podría comenzar pensar cosas que no son y ella no era tan tolerante como su difunta madre, no obstante, Viktor la quería igual porque era la única familia que le quedaba.

—Por supuesto que te traeré más seguido. Antes debemos esperar a conocernos más como dices —contestó Viktor.

El azabache sonrió poco satisfecho y luego terminó de llevarse un bocado a los labios. Yuuri agradeció en silencio y con los ojos cerrados por la comida, sobre todo por haber pasado el día anterior y el comienzo de ese nuevo día, con Viktor, más bien, con la persona a quien quería y admiraba, rogando que cada momento de su vida pueda tenerle cerca como amigo o, si el destino lo deseaba como novio y futuro esposo.

Viktor vio que Yuuri terminó de lleno su plato y lo examinó en absoluto silencio. El ruso vio que el japonés hacia cosas extrañas, sin embargo, para Viktor, Yuuri es esa belleza que irradiaba algo de paz de entre tanta tristeza, esa paz que Viktor necesitaba en su vida. Aquella que necesitaba para huir de tantas peleas con su tía y amigos.

Con sus padres muertos, la vida de Viktor era una bomba de tiempo llena de emociones que rallaban en la inseguridad y ciertas cosas negativas.

Luego que ambos terminaron de comer, Viktor se fue en su auto para llevar a Yuuri dónde su hermana Mari, mientras que Yuuri le miraba desconcertado, todavía no entendía, ¿cómo fue que Viktor lo abrazó de ese modo anoche y, al día siguiente, estaba raro y distante?, aquello parecía un juego, un terrible juego del que Yuuri quería huir antes que empezara.

Viktor miró a Yuuri una vez más, viendo la manera en que los ojos del japonés brillaban con la luz del amanecer, aquella que atravesaba las ventanas de esa mansión vislumbrando a un niño pensativo.

—¿Estás bien Yuuri? —se atrevió a preguntar Viktor—. No te sientas mal, ¿sabes?, quiero que todo esté bien con nosotros dos...

—Sí estoy bien, a este paso llegamos pronto dónde mi hermana —dijo en japonés.

—Eso espero, Yuuri.

Viktor y él se fueron al auto, con la mirada algo perdida al volante, no sabía ni cómo podía conducir así de preocupado por Yuuri, pero extrañamente lo hacía así que arrancó y aceleró el paso a ver si llegaban temprano donde la hermana de Yuuri.

La mujer había estado esperando la llegada de su pequeño hermano e inminente cuñado. Observó un coche entrar a toda velocidad y surcar esa carretera llana, espantando a todo animal cerca de la misma, al principio le dio un susto porque iba a toda velocidad, pero el auto se detuvo justo unos cinco metros frente a su casa. Mari sorprendida vio a Yuuri salir de ese lujoso auto de carrera y le preocupó verlo con aquel chico quien corría como un demente.

—¡Ya estoy aquí Mari!... parece que llegamos justo a tiempo —gritó Yuuri contento.

Mari se llevó una mano al pecho aliviada, se alegraba mucho de que estuviese a salvo, aunque le preocupa el otro chico.

El ruso permaneció algo alejado por miedo a problemas, así que mirando a la hermana de Yuuri, decidió no quitarse los lentes oscuros que traía puestos. Con una mano en el bolsillo y otra en el rostro, Viktor se mantuvo expectante, esperando la señal de Yuuri.

Mari por su parte pensó que era uno de esos amiguitos ricachones, de esos que presumen de su poder y están algo locos, cuando se cansó de mirarle le susurró cosas a Yuuri.

—Sabes que a mamá seguro no le hubiese gustado esto, ni a mí tampoco me gusta mucho tu nuevo amigo...

Yuuri se alejó de ella un poco y la miró molesto.

—Hermana... tenemos que hablar, pero antes hablaré con Viktor —se fue hasta dónde está el ruso y le sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? La voy a mantener hasta el final, así que tranquilo.

Viktor no entendía lo que pasaba, por lo que miró a su hermana primero y volvió a mirar a Yuuri, acercándose un poco para cuchichear en silencio.

—¿Parece que a tu hermana no le agrado, ¿no?

—Viktor no le prestes atención a ella por todos los cielos, solo no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo por esto. Igualmente, a mi familia no es que le agrade mucho la gente rica, sobre todo porque... fue uno de ellos quien mató a mi padre hace mucho en un accidente y salió impune cuando mamá estuvo en Rusia.

Viktor sintió una pena en el corazón por su amado Yuuri. No era algo que se veía todo el tiempo y, de hecho, sentía que todo eso que decía era muy familiar.

—Cuanto lo siento, Yuuri —luego su rostro se tornó algo serio—, pero yo no soy de esas personas, se lo iré a decir ya a tu hermana para que le quede bien claro.

El ruso se apartó de Yuuri quitándose las gafas de sol quien, armado de valor, se enfrentó cara a cara con ella. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, Viktor causó algo de conmoción en la mayor.

—Hola... ¿Eres el amigo de Yuuri-kun, ¿no?... —preguntó Mari algo seria.

—Así es, y quiero dejar algo claro, aunque sea rico, no soy como los demás, señorita Mari —el ruso miró a Yuuri quién estaba expectante y estupefacto ante sus palabras—. Por lo tanto, no tengo ninguna intención de dañar a Yuuri, somos más que simples amigos y compañeros de clase, yo realmente quiero a tu hermano tanto que estoy dispuesto a cuidarlo de quién sea, Yuuri es muy importante para mí en estos momentos, lo quiero de verdad y por eso... por eso debo terminar unos asuntos pendientes.

La mujer quedó impresionada ante tal discurso mas no dio su brazo a torcer, aunque Viktor no midió sus palabras, se dio cuenta que ella pensó todo lo contrario a lo que entendió, tanto que llegó a causarle un poco de vergüenza a ambos por ser tan directa.

—Ya veo... ahora entiendo, ¿entonces tú y Yuuri son novios?, ¿desde cuándo?

Oh~ padre del amor hermoso, Yuuri quería morirse, ¡pero de vergüenza!...

—¡Qué dices hermana! —negó Yuuri varias veces con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Viktor soltó una risa tonta, pero estaba bastante nervioso al enterarse de que, al presidente, también le iba los hombres, por lo visto y su adorada hermana lo había delatado de la forma más tonta.

Aquello se veía peligroso, pero Yuuri no entendía todo eso que dijo Viktor a su hermana, así que lo agarró de inmediato y lo arrastró hasta su auto.

—¿Qué crees que haces diciéndole todas esas cosas a mi hermana?

Viktor se llevó una mano a la frente y le respondió:

—No Yuuri, no son mentiras y es la verdad... Yuuri lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme identificado contigo siempre que estamos juntos, tenemos una amistad especial, ¿o no?, tenía que hacerlo.

Viktor tenía ganas de contarle hace mucho tiempo lo que sentía, porque ya no podía más con su conciencia. Quería intentarlo una vez más y dejar de perseguir el pasado.

—¿Y el punto de eso es? —intentó indagar Yuuri.

—¿Sabes...?, mis padres... ambos están muertos y tú de la nada llegas y me hablas, actúas raro y no dices nada de lo que sientes, pero en poco tiempo no te lo pienso negar más, creo que me gustas mucho, te quiero demasiado y eres importante. ¿No te das cuenta que nos une demasiadas cosas a la vez?

Yuuri y él tan solo se conocían un día y un par de horas, luego de haber escuchado eso de los labios de Viktor, su cariño y amor no tenía duda, pero Viktor si seguía dudando un poco de sus sentimientos, se le notaba, sobre todo cuando dijo; « _Creo que me gustas_ », porque siendo honestos, Yuuri no era tonto, una cosa es « _creer_ » y no saberlo, otra muy distinta es decir directamente, « _me gustas_ ».

—Oye Viktor, lamento eso que dijo mi hermana, lo que pasa es que jamás había traído a nadie a la casa y mucho menos a una chica, desde entonces ella sospecha que tengo gusto por los chicos y no entiende que esas cosas no me interesan por ahora.

Viktor sonrió divertido ante la negación de Yuuri.

—¿Y dime, te gustan las chicas Yuuri? ¿Has tenido novia? o, ¿pareja? Ya sabes un novio...

Yuuri tembló y por primera vez, no sabía que responder —yo... —tragó nervioso—. Creo que las chicas son lindas, pero no he tenido novia, quizás sea mala suerte o cosas mías... es que no lo veo necesario ya ves —el pelinegro no respondió a lo otro simplemente quitó la cara.

El ruso miró a la hermana de Yuuri quien estaba extrañada mirándolos y tenía una ladina sonrisa en su rostro, pero una un poco perturbadora, como si quisiera matar al ruso.

Viktor se dio cuenta que Yuuri solo respondió a dos de sus preguntas bien, tal vez tenía miedo a responder a la otra, así que le tocó el hombro y se fue a su auto.

—Hablaremos después con más calma, pero Yuuri medita sobre lo que te dije, si te gusto no tengas miedo a decírmelo, esto no será fácil para ambos, pero tampoco creo que sea imposible —le hizo saber con una seña para que mirara dentro de su mochila.

Luego de irse Yuuri agarró su mochila y su hermana lo miraba preocupada.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabe Yuuri? Ya veo, creo que metí un poco la pata, lo siento, pero míralo por el lado bueno, te ha dicho que...

Pausada por la mirada molesta de Yuuri, su hermana no terminó la frase que iba decirle.

—Ya basta Mari, todo esto me parece realmente espeluznante de tu parte, no puedes comportarte así con cada persona que traiga a casa —dijo Yuuri quien salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró.

Abrió la maleta y vio un pequeño regalo, era un celular con un lazo blanco y violeta, precisamente un modelo Samsung touch X, nuevo, bonito y costoso. Yuuri no podía aceptar algo así, pero antes de pensar en intentar devolverlo, el celular traía una pequeña nota consigo.

«No te molestes en devolvérmelo Yuuri, es tuyo como agradecimiento. Ahora es todo tuyo cariño, te lo doy de corazón como muestra de mi cariño y afecto por ti, no te lo tomes a mal, ya tienes mi número anotado allí.

Un beso, Vitya».

El pelinegro de sonrojó y agarró la nota con fuerza y quería llorar al ver la firma del final, ¿Vitya? ¿era su Vitya?, además, su celular se le había perdido hace un mes. Se lo iba guardar como última esperanza de que fuera el mismo Vitya que le dio su nombre, aun lo recuerda, él le dijo hace mucho tiempo atrás: «llámame Vitya». No podía ser un sueño, no podía ser mejor momento, pero lo era.

En ese momento Yuuri se quedó en la cama dormido, con una mar de emociones a flor de piel, intentando no pensar en lo caro del regalo de Viktor, sino de aquello que había dado pie a algo maravilloso, algo que tanto esperaba.

Yuuri aún tenía mucho sueño, él y Viktor estuvieron hablando tonterías por el celular hasta que Yuuri se quedó dormido. Parece que Viktor había arribado en un café antes de llegar a su casa, a la cual esperaba que llegara sano y salvo.

—Viktor, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, ahora que sé que posiblemente te gusto, creo que debo abrirme un poco más a ti, además, creo que eres mi Vitya, pero no sé cómo comprobar eso.

Viktor había llegado a su casa con una sonrisa y el corazón lleno de ilusiones, parece que sus dudas estaban despejadas luego de hablar con Yuuri, pero como no todo es hermoso, algo sucedió en el mejor de los momentos, y es que recibió una llamada que lo cambiaría todo en su vida, incluso su estado de ánimo.

Cuando Viktor contestó el teléfono, su cuerpo tembló a flor de piel, haciendo que su estado de ánimo se volviese tétrico y amargo, dado que aquella noticia que recibió fue tan fuerte, que lo dejó petrificado, frío y perturbado porque no deseaba que fuese cierta. En ese momento su corazón pareció detenerse por segundos y su respiración entrecortada dejaba entrever el miedo de aquellas lágrimas que caían como un diluvio, lleno de dolor. Cuando pudo reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad sin haber descansado nada, el ruso tomó el auto y llegó al primer hospital de la zona.

Viktor vio que estaban algunos compañeros de su vieja clase y otros nuevos del salón de Yuuri, pero su Yuuri no estaba allí con él cuando más lo necesitaba; de igual forma el ruso estaba consciente de que hace unas horas había dejado a Yuuri en su casa. En ese momento el ruso estaba tan pálido que pasó de largo ante todos sus compañeros, eso hasta que una enfermera le habló.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes pasar —sin embargo, Viktor insistió y la enferma tuvo que hacer preguntas al ver su desespero—. ¿Cuál es su nombre, eres familiar de esa persona?

Viktor estaba en estado shock y solo quería entrar en aquella sala, ver lo que pasaba con sus propios ojos. No quería saber de nadie, quería pensar que todo era una mentira, una mala broma del maldito destino y que toda esta situación por la que atravesaba no existía.

—Quiero verla, por favor... —suplicó el ruso con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Espera eres Viktor Nikiforov ¿Verdad? —dijo la enfermera.

El ruso asintió, era él mismo. Sino ¿Quién más podría ser? Tenía que ver a su tía Alanís, no podía estar muerta, ¿cómo pasó todo? Si fue ayer temprano que la vio bien y sana antes de partir de casa.

—No entiendo qué pasó, que alguien me lo explique.

Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por el chico, su tía era una gran influencia en el colegio, hasta la odiosa que lo perseguía en toda la escuela estaba allí, pero ella sólo quería conquistar a Viktor ahora que era totalmente rico de forma legal y dada las circunstancias, el contrato cambiaria y Viktor heredará el imperio si la última persona de su familia fallecía antes de que se cumpla el término que dejo el padre de Viktor antes de morir. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, pero Viktor no iba pararle la bola ni a ella ni a nadie. Se lo había dejado bien claro la última vez, parece que quería oír algo peor de los labios de Viktor.

La enfermera sacó el informe:

—Joven Viktor, la señora Alanís fue arrollada por un camión que se dio a la fuga, por lo que quedó en muy mal estado y la tenemos conectada artificialmente para que siga con vida, por ende, creo eres lo único que le queda, y temo decirte que no se va recuperar porque las lesiones son graves y la mistad de su cuerpo hacia abajo quedó destrozado. Hace ya una hora que se le declaró muerte cerebral y no podemos hacer mucho más por ella. De verdad lo lamento, pero me temo que en una hora más ella nos abandonará totalmente.

Viktor cayó sentado en el sofá de la habitación, observándola a lo lejos. Los ojos del ruso parecían mares de desolación y su corazón estaba destrozado, su última familia había partido al otro mundo. Ahora sí que se había quedado totalmente solo, pero no menos desprotegido. Intentando mantenerse fuerte e implacable, se centró en lo primero que dijo la enfermera.

—¿Un camión que se dio a la fuga dijo? —preguntó furioso sin dejar de llorar—. ¿Cómo era ese camión y quién lo conducía?, ¿qué sabe al respecto?

La enfermera dudó en decirle, sin embargo, los policías antes de irse le dijeron todos los datos, y aunque ella no podía dar ese tipo de información confidencial, por miedo a que el joven Viktor hiciera alguna locura, prefirió hablar, después de todo era su familiar y merecía saber la verdad porque la justicia existía.

—Aunque no debería darle esta información, fue hombre quien conducía el camión, alto de cabellos negros y muy extraño, mas su rostro no se puede ver por la gorra que llevaba puesta. De allí la policía nos pidió que calláramos, que era usted quien tiene que hacer la denuncia, así que te pido que no des información y seas precavido, también se sospecha de un asesino y que alguien más pagó por silenciarlo, es alguien con mucho dinero y con conexiones en varias partes.

La mujer le enseñó un expediente antiguo que había llegado a Japón desde Rusia hace algunos años, tras varias investigaciones, se dice que es la misma persona, dado que llevaba un tatuaje en el antebrazo notable, mismo ángulo y mismo perfil, pero ese hombre era nada más y nada menos el mismo hombre que mató a Toshiya Katsuki, esposo de Hiroko. Viktor, al mirar el expediente completo con las fotos, reconoció de inmediato a esa mujer junto a Toshiya y su apellido, «Katsuki», por dios, ¿será el padre de Yuuri? pero si Yuuri y su madre son casi idénticos, entonces...

«Yuu... Yuuri Katsuki», el presidente de su clase, era el chico que tanto buscaba. Parece que el destino finalmente dejó de jugarle en contra. No pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y amargura, sintiendo el vacío en su corazón por la pérdida de su querida tía.

Viktor se dio cuenta que fue una revelación devastadora; sus sueños, su madre, el parque de diversiones, la invitación de Yuuri, es como si todo se hubiese unido finalmente, es la señal que tanto quería tener. Su Yuuri era la persona que estaba buscando con fervor, era él y ahora estaba seguro.

Justo en sus narices, fue un maldito idiota todo ese tiempo y no lo sabía. Decidido, Viktor iba a por Yuuri.

El ruso tenía varias dudas, ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó con Yuuri todo este tiempo?, volvió a recordar el nombre de sus sueños. Sus ojos se aguaron de felicidad, ¿qué tal si ahora lo rechaza?, ¿por qué Yuuri no lo reconoce? Viktor no entendía.

Viktor se quedó anonadado, sabía que aquel hombre que vio en el expediente, sin duda era el padre de Yuuri a ciencia cierta, al que habían matado en Rusia.

Luego de salir de su estado de asombro, la enfermera le dio la nota para que firmara. Viktor no tenía cabeza para nada más, pero luego de velar a su tía hasta su último aliento, el joven salió dando orden que desconectara todo y firmando aquel papel sin mirar atrás. En los próximos días estaría arreglando todo para su funeral.

Viktor investigaría el caso por su cuenta en silencio, él mismo se encargaría del asunto de ser posible con sus contactos, porque si era por jugar una guerra, la jugaría en silencio.

Cuando Viktor llegó a casa, estaba totalmente destrozado por la muerte de su tía, a la vez feliz por haber encontrado a su Yuuri, su corazón dolía y ardía al mismo tiempo, sentimientos lo invadían, sentimientos de miedo y desolación, sentimientos de seguridad y satisfacción.

A todo lo ocurrido, el ruso se quedó pensando en las descripciones de aquel asesino, es cierto que había pequeñas pistas, tenía que ir de inmediato dónde Yuuri, pero debía descansar por ahora. Todo era muy confuso y doloroso y cuerpo no aguantaba un trajín más.

El platinado no paró de llorar en toda la tarde mientras se hacía de noche, quizás ese sería el fin de semana más amargo y largo de toda su vida, pero como no todo siempre es malo, siempre se sale adelante si luchas, y eso lo que Viktor haría junto a Yuuri, porque no quería sentirse solo nunca más.

Al día siguiente Yuuri se levantó y recordó que iba ir de compras con su hermana al mall.

Su hermana estaba en el sillón junto su amigo Phichit y lo peor, es que se veía muy preocupada, esperándolo a él. Ella no reprocharía a Yuuri por lo de Viktor esa hermosa mañana, ni por haber desobedecido y quedarse con él un día, de hecho, ahora tenía que apoyarlo más por lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué pasa? El ambiente se siente muy tenso Mari... Phichit...—Yuuri se sintió agitado de repente.

Phichit no hizo más que apoyar a su mejor amigo, sabía por Mari, que Viktor era especial para Yuuri y que ambos tenían algo especial, que posiblemente era la persona que Yuuri más quería y no se lo había contado aún, por ende, sabía que, si Viktor sufría, Yuuri también lo haría.

—Yuuri... la tía de Viktor tuvo un accidente ayer y murió en horas de la tarde —explicó Mari rompiendo el silencio—. Aparentemente, se trata del mismo hombre que mató a nuestro padre y se dio a la fuga, pero no sabemos nada más, sus compañeros estuvieron para apoyarlo y mañana irán al funeral, así que mañana mismo entierran a su tía.

Yuuri se llevó una mano a la boca, sus sentimientos estaban heridos y tenía dolor de cabeza de nuevo. No lo pudo evitar, sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, todo ese maldito sentimiento había surgido de nuevo y ese odio de recordar a su padre siempre que pasaba algo, tenía rabia. Yuuri necesitaba a su madre, pero ella tampoco estaba con él.

Yuuri no dejaría a Viktor solo en esto, tenía que ir con él, ahora que no tenía a nadie, había llegado el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía, ya no importaba si lo rechazaba o no.

—Perdonen, pero pienso apoyar a Viktor en esto, necesito ir con él y para que ya no me sofoquen más con el tema, se los diré, amo a Viktor y quiero estar con él, lamento si te decepciono de algún modo Mari, sé que no te agrada mucho, pero es mi vida.

Mari lo sabía, sabía de los sentimientos de Yuuri desde hace mucho. Yuuri no era un chico con sentimientos banales, era un chico con sentimientos dulce y puros, por eso notó que desde el año pasado había comenzado a cambiar, abriéndose un poco más a su verdadero ser y aceptándose a sí mismo.

Por otro lado, Yuuri pronto se convertiría en un adulto y tenía que ir a la universidad el año entrante, terminando así de cumplir sus promesas con su madre. Aunque la promesa que más le preocupada, era la de ser feliz con la persona que estuviese a su lado, la cual jamás imaginó que sería aquel ruso.

—No te voy a reprochar nada, Yuuri. Sé que eres libre y mamá estaría muy feliz y orgullosa de ti, además ya casi eres mayor de edad, solo que no quiero nadie rompa el corazón de mi adorado hermano —dijo Mari con una sonrisa.

Phichit sonrió a medias por esa noticia, pero luego acarició el cabello de su amigo mientras el chico lloraba, intentando consolarlo. Phichit sabía que habían tocado nuevamente esa herida del pasado de Yuuri que estaba sanando.

—Lo siento tanto amigo, espero que pronto se haga justicia y atrapen a ese hombre y le pongan pena de muerte, ya ha jugado mucho con la vida de lo que amamos.

Yuuri miró a su amigo en busca de consuelo y se dejó aliviar un poco para tomar fuerzas de nuevo.

—Vamos donde Viktor de inmediato, necesito verle —le iba enviar un mensaje, pero justo le había llegado un mensaje del peliplata suplicándole que fuese a verle hoy, cosa que haría sin duda y por sorpresa—. ¿Phichit me llevas en tu auto?

—Claro que sí amigo, vamos.

Su hermana, no puedo estar más de acuerdo. La chica y Phichit acompañaron a Yuuri, su corazón le dolía no podía dejar de pensar en Viktor y todo lo que debía estar pasando el solo sin consuelo ni amor.

Phichit tomó las llaves y su gabardina negra, saliendo junto a Yuuri esa mañana. Sin embargo, se pararon a recoger una hermosa rusa, llamado Mila Babicheva, quien era amiga de ambos. Enterada de lo que pasó le dio ánimos a Yuuri y que lo iba apoyar en el velorio.

—Yuuri—rompió el silencio la rusa—. Estoy aquí para apoyarte porque sé que la desgraciada de YaoYun está en el velorio molestando a Viktor, así que no estás solo.

Yuuri apenas sonrió y no le tomó importancia, con ella o por encima de ella, nada impediría que ese día que el japonés le declarara su amor a Viktor.

—Gracias Mila—de verdad que el nipón estaba muy agradecido por los amigos que tenía, sobre todo con Phichit—. No sé qué haría sin ustedes como amigos.

Mientras conducía, Phichit iba hablando con él y con Mila sobre el plan. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Viktor donde había varios carros estacionados, con gente vestida de negro.

El chico miró a su amigo.

—¿Estás Listo para enfrentar esto, Yuuri? —preguntó Phichit preocupado.

Yuuri asintió y salió del auto corriendo, pero Phichit lo detuvo y le pidió que todo fuese con calma. Mila se fue con Yuuri y le guiñó un ojo a Phichit dándole a entender que no se preocupara más por Yuuri.

Al llegar dentro, Yuuri pudo ver a varios compañeros con sus padres y algunos profesores. El japonés decidido entró buscando a Viktor con la mirada, cuando lo vio, el chico estaba sentado solo adelante y la acosadora, YaoYun estaba cerca de él haciendo de «apoyo falso y desinteresado», carajo, ¿acaso no le daba vergüenza a esa chica? Ya era suficiente, no la quería cerca de Viktor.

Yuuri lo miró de lejos con una cara triste, la chica estaba tomando sus manos y él las de ella, conociendo mejor a Viktor, seguro era por pura cortesía.

Viktor solo era amable con YaoYun para disimular ante los presentes, por no ser grosero y echarla de allí, al menos antes de que Yuuri llegase y lo viera.

Yuuri al ver eso le dolía mucho, incluso así no dudo en ir contra ella cuando una mano amiga lo detuvo.

Mila le puso una mano en el hombro de Yuuri, porque ella se encargaría de YaoYun.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, déjame a esa serpiente a mí. Soy experta matando víboras.

Su amiga lo jaloneó, era muy guapa aquella elegante rusa. Es más, la pelirroja desde que entró era el centro de atención de mucha gente y Viktor la notó, a esa hermosa chica al lado de Yuuri e inmediatamente soltó la mano de YaoYun.

—Yuuri... has venido.

Mila se acercó al ruso primero.

—Soy la mejor amiga de Yuuri y quiero venir a darte mis condolencias por lo de tu tía, su hermana Mari no puede venir ahora, pero necesitas fuerza y coraje de seguir adelante, Viktor.

Luego de sus palabras, Mila sin temor le cedió la mano de su amigo Yuuri a Viktor, estaban delante de mucha gente, cuando vio como este enlazó los dedos de él a los de Yuuri, fue realmente tierno.

YaoYun por su parte ni les prestó atención, aprovechó de mala gana esa interrupción y se fue por unos minutos dejando solo al platinado y a ese japonés tonto.

No obstante, Mila era lista y la siguió hasta la cocina para cerciorarse que no regresara a molestar, sin saber lo que sucedería después.

Viktor no le importó mucho lo que le gente dijese, quiso perderse en ese momento así que agarró de la mano a Yuuri con más fuerza y ambos salieron al jardín cerrando la puerta.

Yuuri estaba tembloroso luego de ese movimiento, intentando corresponder a ese mar de sentimientos que emergían tras cada impulso del ruso.

—Lamento de lo tu tía, Viktor si me necesitas estaré siempre aquí contigo...

Una vez afuera, teniendo a las flores de testigos, Viktor agarró a Yuuri por aquella delgada cintura, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y entre suspiros lo sometió contra la pared con desespero, dándole así un dulce y casto beso en sus labios, rompiendo con toda la cordura que tenía con el japonés.

—Shhh... —Viktor le dio otro corto beso para terminar de captar su atención y callarlo—. Ya sé lo de tu padre y supe que fue el mismo hombre, ¿verdad? Yuuri, no te preocupes más porque sé lo que sientes por mí y lo que yo siento por ti es real, sin embargo, no quiero que seas algo pasajero, yo contigo ya no me siento solo, quédate conmigo, Yuuri.

Yuuri rompió a llorar. —Lo siento no quería te dieras cuenta de esta forma, pero... sí Viktor, te quiero demasiado... yo... me quiero quedar contigo —, pero Viktor soltó a Yuuri por nada ahora que lo tenía allí.

El platinado le pidió y suplicó que no se alejara de él, al menos no en un tiempo hasta que no hubiese paz en su vida y pudiese procesar todo lo que pasó, por eso lo quería cerca porque iba averiguar quién asesinó al padre Yuuri y a su tía.

Al contrario, Yuuri se sintió mal de repente, los nervios le jugaron en contra, no podía seguir con esa conversación, no allí y no ahora, pero se puso tan nervioso que se zafó del agarre de Viktor.

Del miedo que Yuuri sintió, salió de su casa corriendo con un semblante triste y confundido, se metió al carro de su amigo. ¿Por qué huía?, ¿acaso ese amor no era real? Imposible. ¡Si ya lo había besado!, ¡no podía volver allí ahora y verle a la cara! Si ni quiera lo dejó terminar, Yuuri sí que necesitaba pensar bien las cosas antes de avanzar y aceptar que lo que Viktor decía era cierto.

—¡Yuuri, espera aún no termino! Tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

Viktor quiso ir detrás de él, pero no podía dejar a la gente allí tirada tampoco. Se quedó plantado en medio de la sala observando como Yuuri salía por la puerta. No entendía que hizo mal, pero siempre tenía ese don de cagarla y hacer sentir a Yuuri nervioso.

Mientras tanto, Mila daba vueltas cerca de YaoYun, a escondidas, entonces la escuchó hablando por teléfono. No pudo evitar grabarla para luego decirle a sus amigos sobre eso, pero cuando la escuchó hablar, hubo un momento en el que Mila se quedó paralizada.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy papá, primero nos libramos del abogado Toshiya que investigaba tu caso, luego de la madre de Viktor quien cree que murió de forma accidental, ahora su tía. Lo tenemos acorralado, Viktor se verá obligado a casarse conmigo y firmar los papeles. El imperio ruso será nuestro.

«Escuchar cosas en otro idioma es peligroso, no sabes quién puede estar grabándote... menos en un velorio». Pensó Mila con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

La rusa salió y se encontró con Phichit antes de subir al auto y hablaron sobre YaoYun.

Phichit se sorprendió y se sintió alarmado ante lo que Mila le contaba, a esa niña tonta la iban inculpar sin duda si se descubría la verdad, por lo que Phichit salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo y buscó a Yuuri, pero no lo vio, luego miró a Viktor quien estaba con atendiendo a otras personas y no lo vio con él.

Salió y vio a Yuuri metido en el auto, el tailandés se acercó y vio a su amigo llorando.

—. Yuuri... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yuuri no le respondió muy feliz:

—Cometí un error tonto, por miedo quizá, pero no puedo ver a Viktor así y menos en un velorio, creo que no debí venir tan pronto.

Phichit lo abrazó una vez dentro y cerró todas las puertas. Entendía que Yuuri se ponía nervioso por cualquier cosa.

—Mañana hablamos hoy tenemos que descansar ambos. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte a ti y a Mari, así que tranquilo, todo estará bien más adelante, recuerda que la gente no aprende hasta que se dan cuenta la verdad, no te alejes de él Yuuri, ha perdido mucho y no puedes dejarlo solo ahora.

Yuuri miró a su amigo extrañado con mucha intriga por aquello que tenía que contarle, odiaba los secretos, sin embargo, tenía que aguantarse por ahora.

Una vez llegaron a casa del japonés, Yuuri subió a su cuarto sin decir nada y se durmió.

Phichit lo vio y luego miró a Mari, con un gesto casi indescifrable, guardó bien lo que Mila le dijo y decidió hablar con ella esa misma noche.

Pasado una semana de todo, Viktor no fue capaz de dirigir una sola palabra a Yuuri, ni siquiera miradas, estaba intentando ser fuerte y superar todo el solo, pero eso también fue porque Yuuri decidió ignorar sus llamadas desde aquella vez, todo era injusto, pronto sería el festival de la orquesta a la cual Viktor le había invitado.

Ninguno encontró el calor para hablarse de nuevo. ¿Acaso Viktor rompería su promesa? El pelinegro comenzó a deprimirse mucho, se venían vacaciones también y no le había ido nada mal en los exámenes, pero no salió con la nota más alta como siempre lo hacía, estaba claro que algo le pasaba y para el semestre entrante podía haber un bajón enorme por parte de Yuuri.

El timbre sonó y Yuuri se aventuró dónde Viktor, dispuesto a disculparse por ser tan idiota y no responder a sus llamadas, pero justo cuando iba irse entró Christophe Giacometti; un chico del viejo salón donde estuvo a inicios de año, llevándose al mismo agarrado del brazo, así que era eso, ahora Yuuri lo entendía todo o mejor dicho lo mal interpretó todo.

Yuuri comenzó a sentirse demasiado mareado, tan mal que no sentía ganas de seguir luchando, todo a su alrededor se apagaba, pero su amigo Phichit llegó para salvarlo y agarrarlo.

—Estás un poco mal amigo, tranquilo no te desesperes, según sé, él es como tú y yo, Chris es compadre de Viktor —el tailandés siempre tan listo como para no enterarse de ninguno de los chismes.

Yuuri quería creer eso, pero necesitaba aire, tenía que hablar con Viktor.

—En vacaciones podré descansar e ir al médico, suerte que estaré bien, si después de eso que pasó, Viktor no me quiere ver y si Viktor me sigue evadiendo, no seguiré con esto.

Phichit había hablado con Mila con respecto a lo que descubrió, así que le contó por completo a Mari todo para que ella resolviera el asunto en silencio, sin contar que Viktor ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y había averiguado cosas importantes. Por lo que mantenía contacto secreto con Mari.

Yuuri vio a su hermana esperándole en su nuevo auto, uno simple y bonito. Yuuri se subió con esos ánimos de perros.

—Me siento fatal, Mari tenemos que...

—Lo sé, tenemos que hablar, Yuuri...

Mari le contó sobre la grabación de Mila y lo había mantenido en secreto a petición de Mila y Phichit, quienes habían estado investigando todo de forma discreta, lo que tenía en sus manos era enorme, había hasta fotos y sabía quién era el culpable de todo, hasta había hablado con la policía, pero la chica no había sido incriminada aun por falta de pruebas, de hecho, solo tenían sus llamadas telefónicas. Igualmente, la hacía cómplice de muchas cosas por lo que tampoco iba salir librada de todo el mal que hizo.

Yuuri se quedó ojiplatico ¿YaoYun? Joder, si no fuese chica le rompería la cara de la rabia que sintió, aunque asó la maldijo por todo y decidió no estresarse y seguir delante intentando no acumular ira. Yuuri salió del auto al ver a Viktor salir del colegio, iba junto a Christophe y le importó un pito que estuvieran juntos.

Yuuri se acercó y se paró frente a ambos, la hermana de Yuuri salió y se le quedó mirando a los dos.

—Viktor, hay algo importante que mi hermana tiene que decirte.

Viktor estaba tan dolido en ese momento, que no quería hablar nada con él, no por ahora, pero le pidió amablemente a Chris que se fuera esta vez, tenía que poner un final a lo que él mismo comenzó, pero Yuuri tenía una cara muy seria que daba miedo.

—Yuuri primero que nada quiera pedirte disculpas, si es por nuestra promesa, iremos a esa orquesta, pero luego de allí todo será diferente, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que murió mi tía y te fuiste ignorándome.

Yuuri no habló solo le guió hasta su hermana, quién se acercó al ruso y una vez más le dio la grabadora y le explicó lo ocurrido ese día en el velorio, cosa que dejó a Viktor frío y luego miró Yuuri, quién seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Tú sabías de esto, Yuuri?... —le preguntó al japonés.

Yuuri lo miró serio, aguantando sus lágrimas y su rabia.

—No, mi hermana me lo acaba de decir hace unos minutos y le pedí que hablase contigo, pero no te preocupes Nikiforov, luego de que esto se solucione no me volverás a ver más, parece que es lo que deseas.

Era casi una promesa por parte de Yuuri, quien se alejó un poco de ambos, pensando mejor en su futuro, aquel donde sus sueños yacían sin problemas amorosos ni nada de eso. Fue entonces que Yuuri, se dio cuenta que nunca encontraría tampoco a la persona de quien se enamoró años atrás, porque lo había dejado por alguien que no le amaba de igual forma. Viktor, mucho pueden llamarse Viktor y Vitya. Así le decían los Viktor en Rusia.

El ruso intentó no perder la cordura ante lo último que dijo, por tanto, miró a la hermana de Yuuri en busca de una explicación ante esa grabación.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo de inmediato? Pude haber hecho algo con esto, ya tengo casi los cabos listos...

—Porque quería mantener a mi hermano alejado de todo esto, no quiero una venganza de ninguna clase, lo que yo quiero, es justicia por nuestro padre, pero ya tienes lo que buscabas, eso y aparte de otras pruebas importantes y te las doy para sepas llevar esto bien—miró a su hermano y luego a Viktor—. Y no lo digo por los sentimientos de Yuuri hacia ti, lo hago por mi difunto padre y mi madre.

La mujer se retiró y Viktor había quedado algo petrificado, apenas podía girar la cabeza hacia Yuuri y decirle algo, Yuuri tenía una expresión un tanto... extraña, no podía descifrarlo, pero no era bueno.

Pero sumido en su tristeza y con su pálido rostro, arrepentido Viktor se acercó al auto, intentando abrazarlo con una mano y tratar de acariciar el rostro de Yuu con la otra.

—Perdóname Yuuri. Quizás no quiero aceptar que eres más importante para mí. Pero te quiero de verdad Yuuri y la verdad es que tengo miedo a que todo cambie, hasta yo he cambiado Yuuri.

Yuuri lo alejó un poco de su cintura, sin quitar la cálida mano del ruso de su rostro.

—No tienes que esforzarte, es más ¿sabes?, leyendo un libro encontré un párrafo fascinante y quiero que no lo olvides, tomate tu tiempo —lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa a medias:

« _Si tuviese que vivir cada mil años de amor por tan solo verte, cantaría como las aves hasta que escucharás mi voz, llegaría de improvisto como el viento lo hace a las mañanas para acariciarte, sería como el bosque abrigando a las flores y a los animales; así como la luna lo hace al sol mientras duerme en esa profunda oscuridad, manteniendo su luz para que muchos no mueran de frío durante los inviernos y si un día esos mil años de amor terminaran. ¿Qué harías cuando ya no estuviese?, ¿nos veríamos en otra vida una y otra vez?, ¿me dejarías morir solo? o, ¿me salvarías?_ ».

Mari se quedó mirando la escena como tonta desde el auto, junto todos esos sentimientos de su hermano fluir con rabia, pero por parte del ruso, bueno era un tonto que no se daba cuenta de nada, también sufriendo por tonterías y su hermano era otro tonto miedoso.

Viktor sorprendido por la anestesia que le aplicó Yuuri con sus palabras, no pudo reaccionar al momento. Cuando quiso hacerlo Yuuri se había ido con Mari y él se quedó como tonto allí mirando cómo se iba, ¿acaso podría ser eso un adiós? No, no podía ser, el peliplata rompió a llorar de rabia y se fue a su auto.

—¡Me niego a dejarte ir, Yuuri! —gritó el ruso lleno de rabia.

Viktor sabía que mañana empezaban las vacaciones de medio año, y que no le vería en dos semanas, aquello podía significar muchas cosas. El ruso cansado prendió la radio para escuchar algo de música. Mientras iba a casa... no podía estar más triste la emisora en el momento...

Abre tus ojos, los ángeles están bajando a la tierra

Aun así, pierdes tus alas

Sin importa cómo te veas, no dónde te escondas...

Puedo escuchar tus latidos del corazón, uniéndonos con amor

El dolor en mi corazón es una prueba...

De que perdí un amor, ahora tú me estás poniendo a prueba...

Los sentimientos que no puedes explicar con palabras...

Se muestran en tu rostro...

Ahora sólo quiero asegurarme de que realmente estás a mi lado...

—Yuuri...no te vayas por favor —se detuvo en medio de la carretera a desahogarse en gritos mientras golpeaba el timón llorando—. ¡TE AMO YUURI! te amo tanto que no quiero volver a perderte, te necesito en mi vida, me voy a morir si no estás conmigo.

Sus pulmones no se dieron abasto ante más gritos de auxilio desde su herido corazón. La soledad se sentía horrible sin la persona que más amaba.

Y así se fue el día, en una canción, en un sólo sonido, en un sólo tono de miedo a una vida hecha pedazos y a esa alegría perdida se volvía a escapar a las manos de alguien más, ¿por qué él? Viktor no podía tener la respuesta para todo, ni siquiera el ruso sabía porque seguía allí luchando contra todo.

Lo único que hizo Viktor fue llegar y revolver sus cosas buscando el peluche Purin que le regaló su madre y abrazarlo con fuerza, cuando quiso darse cuenta vio una apertura en el oso de peluche, al abrir el cierre halló la foto escondida que su madre les tomó a él y a ese chico que tanto buscaba, finalmente pudo ver su rostro con claridad.

Era hermoso... Yuuri era hermoso, era él sin dudas.

Luego vio el collar de oro blanco de su madre, aquel que tenía un lirio con un raro diamante azul en medio.

Viktor se quedó vislumbrando aquella hermosa gema, pero sin remedio alguno, Viktor cayó en un profundo sueño, una vez más... soñó con lirios y esta vez no era una pesadilla o un sueño, esta vez sí fue presagio de una vida llena de felicidad...

« _En sus sueños. Yuuri el chico de cabellos negros de la foto, iba con una hermosa máscara, vestido con ropas de color blanca. Yuuri danzaba feliz sobre el campo de lirios blancos, con una mano al cielo y otra al pecho, con aquellos lindos ojos cerrados, dando vueltas como una muñeca de ballet, sin detenerse._

 _Lo extraño era que Yuuri allí, tenía los cabellos larguísimos, dejando entrever su lacio natural dar vueltas y hacerse parte del paisaje, haciendo que los pétalos de lirios volaran por doquier y era realmente mágico, ¿cómo no podía amarlo?, era imposible no amar a Yuuri, él era perfecto y hermoso..._

 _Viktor contempló como enamorado esa preciosa escena y luego a su madre, quien se alejaba con una sonrisa, pero antes, contempló cómo ella se quitó el collar de lirios y lo colgó en el cuello de Yuuri, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _—Ahora que lo sabes, que sabes cómo se siente el dolor en tu corazón, ve por su amor Viktor, dime ahora ¿qué significa Yuuri para ti?, no importa si no es el chico que buscas, seguro que ha de estar feliz, si aceptas al Yuuri de ahora tal como es._

 _La mujer se desvaneció como pétalos de rosas blancas ante un último abrazo, ahora ella también lo abandonaba_ ».

Viktor pasó las siguientes semanas algo mal, esperando al día de la orquesta.

Y así fue como llegaron las vacaciones de verano de una semana en Japón.

Desde aquella vez Viktor llevó consigo el collar de su madre y aquella foto guardada en su billetera como un tesoro. Decidido a ir tras el amor de Yuuri, aquel que había lastimado con su inseguridad y miedo. Esta vez sería diferente, iba decirle que lo amaba y que no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, que no importaba si era el niño que buscaba o no, ahora lo amaba solo a él.

Viktor estaba impaciente en la entrada del teatro esperando a Yuuri, había estado mandando mensajes a Yuuri, pero este no le respondía y ni siquiera respondía sus llamadas, fue hasta donde Mari a buscarle y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la mujer se mudó, lo peor es que nadie sabía nada, todo era una broma de mal gusto o, de verdad había perdido a Yuuri.

La orquesta iba comenzar y nada que llegaba, miró al señor que cuidaba la entrada preocupado y le dijo que si veía un chico con las descripciones de la foto en su celular, que le indicara el puesto a su lado que el traía el boleto y que lo ayudase. Finalmente, Viktor entró y se sentó adelante, mirando el puesto vacío a su lado con aquellos ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

La orquesta comenzó junto con la actuación de opera más hermosa del mundo, sentía demasiadas emociones en un instante, el platinado disfrutó cada baile, canto y regocijo de dicha obra, pero era demasiado que su Yuuri no estuviese allí con él, su mente se fue lejos junto con unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

De repente una mano cálida acarició su mejilla grácilmente sacándolo de su trance. Solo habían pasado veinte minutos, miró a su lado y vio a la hermana de Yuuri. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí en lugar de Yuuri? No podía saber si era buen o mal augurio su presencia.

— _Mari-San_ —dijo el ruso con voz temblorosa y entrecortada, sin parar de llorar y apretar su mano con fuerza en su mejilla—. ¿Yuuri porque no está conmigo?...

Mari, a pesar de ser apática sintió su angustia y los latidos del corazón de Viktor que se sentían en el pulso de su muñeca, eran realmente rápidos, él estaba atormentado.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri no pudo venir y me pidió que te acompañase.

Viktor no podía sentirse peor, así que no soltó la mano de ella, se había decidido a por todo que era Yuuri a quién necesitaba y luego de esas últimas palabras que sonaron a despedida aquella vez, todo podía ser posible, pero debía confiar en ella de momento. Si decía que Yuuri estaba bien es que estaba bien.

Luego que pasaron tres largas horas, la orquesta terminó y él salió junto a Mari. Viktor le ofreció llevarla, luego que el auto de ella estuviese en el mecánico, tuvo un accidente hace poco mientras conducía.

Pero el peliplata se llevó la mano al pecho, sentía que algo le hacía falta, no era muy tarde cuando una leve llovizna comenzó, era principios de otoño, la miró en busca de una respuesta.

—Quiero ver a Yuuri. Llévame con él, debemos hablar...

Mari sonrió y asintió, lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar al cual se había mudado por motivos de precaución, sin embargo, ella le pidió a cambio algo importante, y fue que pasaran por el cementerio primero.

Yuuri le había pedido que hiciera todo aquello por el bien de Viktor, ambos caminaban juntos y ella veía la expresión seria del ruso, parecía que estuviese más pálido de lo normal. Mari bajó el rostro y se detuvo frente a una tumba.

—Finalmente estamos aquí, Viktor —dijo mientras miraba tres tumbas bien arregladas.

Viktor la miró primero a ella, aunque no quería mirar las tumbas por miedo a encontrar algo desagradable justo frente a él. Así que Viktor cerró con fuerza los ojos, ¿por qué tres tumbas? Acaso...

Viktor abrió los ojos y respiró hondo, no quería imaginarse lo peor, así que leyó el nombre de las tres lápidas, y se sorprendió al ver quiénes eran; Toshiya Katsuki, Katsuki Hiroko y Hanabi Katsuki.

—Hanabi... —pronunció Viktor con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido.

—Mi madre perdió a su tercera hija cuando mi padre murió en Rusia, ella estaba esperando una tercera niña, aquello fue demasiado para mi madre. La niña nació sin vida.

Que tristeza e impotencia más grande sintió el platinado en esos momentos, ni Viktor se explicaba lo idiota que fue con Yuuri, solo sabía que él era lo que más amaba, y no se permitiría dañarle como imbécil de nuevo.

—Mari... me dijeron que los nombres tienen significados. ¿Qué significa el nombre de Yuuri en japonés? —preguntó el ruso curioso quien no aguantaba más.

Mari lo miró sorprendida, pues era extraño que no lo preguntase antes al mismo Yuuri.

—Es el nombre que se le da a los Lirios, mi madre pensó ponerle Lirio a Yūri al nacer, porque era hermoso como una flor pura y buena, además sería un chico listo.

Los ojos Viktor se abrieron aún más, definitivamente que el destino era un hijo de puta.

Su Yūri y él perdieron a sus padres, él no conoció a su hermana no nacida. Viktor acaba de perder a su tía, pero a su Yūri le quedaba su única hermana. Es como si los acontecimientos de sus vidas, hubiesen estado marcados desde un inicio para unirlos mediante la muerte y el dolor, para que todo eso se transmutase en amor. Lo había encontrado y estaba seguro de que era él.

—Te dije que estuvieses tranquilo, Yuuri está bien, pero te traigo aquí porque quiero que hables con ellos —dijo la mujer mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se alejaba—. Ya sentiste el dolor de perder a todos tus seres amados y lo de tu tía lo lamento tanto... por eso cuando siento que algo no va bien suelo venir a hablar con ellos. Espero eso te ayude, Nikiforov.

Viktor sabía que la familia de Yuuri era tradicionalista en muchos aspectos. Era un gesto realmente hermoso, él hacía lo mismo con sus padres en Rusia, pero ellos estaban tan lejos de Japón. Por lo que iba dos veces al año a verlos.

Mari se fue y lo dejó solo por unos minutos, Viktor se agachó y miró las tumbas. Todo esto era una penitencia a muchas cosas, si quería al hijo debía a acercarse a los padres por supuesto, y más aún si quería el respeto de su hermana. Entonces puso sobre las tumbas unos lirios blancos de su jardín que había llevado para Yuuri, cerró los ojos para hacerle una oración.

« _Hola, me llamo Viktor Nikiforov y estoy aquí a petición de su hija y seguro que también es porque el destino así lo quiso, primero que nada les estoy agradecido por haber sido los padres de Yuuri y por cuidar de él lo más que pudieron, si no es mucho pedirles quiero que sepan que amo a su hijo, no sé cómo, ni porqué pero nuestros destinos es estar juntos en esta vida, no fui la mejor persona en el pasado, pero he cambiado mucho este año y a partir de hoy las cosas tienen que ser aún más diferentes y lo serán; es una promesa, estaré cuidando de Yuuri en esta vida y en cada vida que renazca junto a él, respetaré los ideales de la familia, espero poder tener su aprobación y la de su hermana. De verdad que amo a Yuuri y no quiero que este solo, quiero darle mucha felicidad a partir de este momento_ ».

Finalizó Viktor, llevándose la mano al pecho con una suave sonrisa bastante aliviado.

La hermana regresó y Viktor se retiró unos minutos y la esperó en el auto, en donde sacó el collar de lirios.

Por alguna razón Viktor se sentía muy bien, acaso ¿Era una forma de perdonarse a sí mismo?, también era una forma de aprobación de ambos padres y de llegar al corazón de Yuuri con arrepentimiento. Pasado unos minutos Mari subió al auto y pidió que la llevase a la casa y así fue, se fueron y llegaron.

Era muy tarde, las veintitrés horas pasadas, pero hace nada que fueron a la tumba de los padres de Yuuri. Y ella abrió la puerta invitándole a entrar, al hacerlo estaba el amigo de Yuuri al fondo de la cocina y su novio coreano.

Mari subió y tocó la puerta de su hermano y al entrar lo vio recostado, recién había salido de una operación importante, sabía que no quería que Viktor le viese en ese estado algo lamentable.

—Te tengo una sorpresa Yuuri, solo espero no me mates.

Yuuri sonrió divertido dentro de su cuarto.

—Depende del grado de cagada, pero dime, ¿qué es?...

Mari agarró a Viktor y dejó que entrase, dejando solo a ambos. Huyendo de aquel sitio casi de inmediato.

Viktor lo vio allí, parecía tan frágil, no sabía lo que había pasado pero su corazón pareció detenerse, él también podía sentir su debilidad, se acercó lentamente y se sentó en su cama no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos.

—Yuuri necesitaba verte y hablarte, ¿cómo estás?...

Yuuri no podía creer que su hermana rompiera la regla, en el fondo está feliz y a la vez que fastidiado, aun le dolía que le haya ignorado parte del semestre pasado, bajó la mirada sin decir una palabra, sus ojos estaban tristes.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?...

—Porque te amo y por fin pude comprenderlo, sabes luego del concierto... tu hermana me llevó a la tumba de tu familia y le hice una promesa... —dijo Viktor con algo de temor por la reacción de Yuuri.

Yuuri alzó la mirada de inmediato, no podía creer que Mari lo había hecho, estaba sobresaltado y a la vez enojado con ella, era todo un sinfín de sentimientos negativos que luego serían positivos.

—¿Me amas?... No te entiendo, ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿no será un vil juego como cuando nos conocimos y cuando me dejaste de hablar sin darme una sola oportunidad?, no contestabas mis llamadas cuando quise hablarte y me ignoraste el resto del semestre.

—Lo sé, hice muy mal Yuuri y lo siento mucho mi amor, todos nos equivocamos, pero luego de todo este tiempo y de lo que me dijiste, las cosas son distintas, yo siento una conexión contigo fuerte y no volveré a repetir todas estas cosas, pero te extraño demasiado y quiero decirte muchas cosas.

Yuuri se armó de valor, intentando alcanzar las cálidas manos de Viktor. El moreno pidió que se le acercase más y Viktor más que rápido se quitó la gabardina primero, recostándose a su lado, ciñendo esa cintura que tanto lo volvía loco, aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

Yuuri quiso comprobar si lo que decía, era cierto. Así que Yuuri le dio un beso tierno en los labios, uno largo y tendido, lleno de deseo, el cual duró varios minutos, que al parecer Viktor era quién no parecía querer soltarle.

—Es cierto... pero creo que lo haces por lo de mi hermana, desde que te dijo lo de YaoYun, si no hubiese pasado así, ¿qué hubiese pasado después?

Hubo un silencio por varios minutos y Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse peor por la desconfianza de Yuuri, sin embargo, lo entendía y tenía parte de la culpa.

—No lo hago solo por eso, Yuuri. Si las cosas hubiesen salido mal, seguro que el tiempo me hubiese enseñado una lección dolorosa, seguro te hubiese perdido para siempre y no quiero eso.

Viktor no resistió más y agarró el collar de oro blanco y se lo enseñó a Yuuri, el nombre de Yuuri estaba grabado, pero grabado en ruso, le explicó que decía lirio, quizás todo eso le iba parecer cursi, pero era la primera vez que Viktor se sentía desarmado por alguien.

—Yuuri, ¿quieres estar a mi lado como mi pareja?, te lo pido, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Yuuri no se dejó poner el colgante tan fácilmente, pasaron varios minutos dudando, suavizando sus sentimientos, volviendo a aceptar a Viktor, luego de un rato se lo puso aceptando el regalo, que no le gustaba que fuese caro, pero si un detalle hermoso de su parte, solo por el amor que sentía.

—Acepto ser tu novio. Sabes parece mentira, gracias por esto es el mejor regalo que he tenido, te lo devolvería, pero no, supongo que esto tiene algún significado para ti antes de dármelo.

De hecho, Viktor lo volvió a besar entusiasmado y asintió explicándole.

—Era de mi madre Yuuri, yo se lo regalé en mis quince años, ¿sabías que ella y yo cumplimos el mismo día? —añadió como dato curioso a los asombrados ojos de Yuuri—. Ella amaba los lirios. Seguramente te hubiese amado, pero antes quiero contarte una historia.

Yuuri vio que Viktor se acercó y lo besó, de modo que él también correspondió al beso, con el cuerpo ardiendo de ganas por tenerlo para siempre a su lado, rogando que no fuese una broma o un juego, porque no se lo perdonaría jamás a Viktor, sin embargo, la cosa ya se puso seria cuando le dijo lo de su madre. Le tocó volver a confiar en el ruso una vez más y sin peros que valgan.

—Claro, cuéntame lo que sea Viktor, tengo mucha curiosidad y yo amo las historias —dijo sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza, intentando disimular que no estaba nervioso con su cercanía.

Viktor comenzó por contarle su pasado, desde la muerte de su padre, el parque de diversiones hasta la muerte de su madre. También le contó a Yuuri de sus primeros sueños con lirios y luego de su último sueño donde él aparecía, donde aparecía aquel chico extraño que tanto había perseguido, era hermoso sin duda, que al final se dio por vencido de buscarlo, porque lo había encontrado y que creía que era Yuuri.

Yuuri estaba fascinado por tal historia de amor, tanto que no podía creerlo. Pero Yuuri recordó también que tenía un peluche de cinnamoroll, que había sido archivado en el closet desde la muerte de su madre.

—A mí me gusta cinnamoroll —confesó y sacó una foto donde él estaba con su madre cuando habían ido a Rusia hace mucho tiempo.

Se la enseñó a Viktor quien tembló dejando salir unas lágrimas, entonces corroboró que su Yuuri era el chico que tanto buscaba, es como si el destino le jugó la broma más cruel de todos. Era él y agradecía que el chico de sus sueños no fue traicionado ni había roto su promesa.

—Yuuri, eres tú... —el platinado se levantó y sacó la foto que tomó Fransheska y se la enseñó—. Finalmente te encontré, mi hermoso lirio, mi amor.

No, Viktor no se despegó del pelinegro y le dio otro profundo beso, sin dejar que Yuuri reaccionara ante esa nueva revelación. Pero luego de un rato tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

—¡Viktor, calma! —se rio soltando unas leves lágrimas—. Yo... apenas podía saber si eras tú o no, pero también te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo, al principio sospechaba, mas no me quise hacer ilusiones, por eso me mantuve firme hasta ahora de no decirte nada Viktor.

Viktor beso sus nudillos y no paraba de darle mimos y pequeños besos en su suave rostro, quería amarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás, era lo que más quería, su sueño, su vida. Era por lo que su madre tanto lo impulsó, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—Te amo tanto Yuuri, tanto que quiero que tengamos cinco hijos —rio Viktor haciendo que Yuuri soltara una carcajada.

—Yo también te amo Viktor —añadió mordiéndose los labios en un gemido ahogado—. Tendremos todos los hijos que tú quieras juntos.

Ambos contuvieron las ganas de amarse intensamente y de darse todo el amor del mundo. Porque Viktor se detuvo a terminar su cuestionario de preguntas y Yuuri estaba aún herido.

—Yuuri... ¿por qué estas herido?, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Yuuri no tuvo más opción que contarle lo que pasó hace unas semanas.

—Vale, no sé si supiste que cogieron al tipo ese, la cosa es que hubo un juicio y hubo un tiroteo dentro de la corte y yo salí herido... me dispararon, pero yo estoy bien, al hombre lo mataron los guardias y bueno el caso se cerró de inmediato, su hija YaoYun desapareció del mapa, lo raro es que de un tiempo para acá no la hemos visto más en la escuela.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? Yo también tenía derecho a saberlo —preguntó el ruso preocupado.

—Lo sé... y lo siento en serio, pero en ese momento tuve mucho miedo. No te quería allí Viktor, pensé que moriría y lo que menos quise es causarte otra herida más profunda —contestó con desgano.

El ruso se aferró con fuerza a él, ya no quería escuchar nada más de sus labios, el hecho era que no quería perderle por nada del mundo. Por suerte ya todo pasó. Así que ambos se miraron y se volvieron a besar con pasión, en un arrebato de sus inquietas bocas, el peliplata se alejó un poco para dejarlo respirar.

—Yuuri a partir de ahora y a pesar de todas las cosas siempre vamos a estar juntos, estemos muertos, vivos o que nuestras almas hayan tomado distintos caminos, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar, recuerda que el universo es grande, cualquier camino que tomemos nos llevará a reencontrarnos, ya que un camino es más largo que otro.

—Vale, pero quédate a mi lado no quiero volver a perderte tampoco Viktor —dijo Yuuri.

—No lo harás mi amor, sólo mantente cerca de mí... siempre— replicó Vitya.

Ambos se besaron aquella noche y meses más tarde mantuvieron todo aquello en secreto, el día de su graduación ambos comenzaron a salir oficialmente y estuvieron juntos la noche de San Valentín de sus dieciochos años:

«—Yuuri ya sal del baño quiero verte —dijo un ruso impaciente, esperándolo en la cama desnudo, debajo de las sábanas.

El pelinegro salió del baño, apenado y con los ojos tapados. Esas piezas extrañas de lencería blanca, le quedaban de puta madre—. ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?, que vergüenza V-Viktor.

—¡Wow! Que cuerpo tiene mi novio —se hizo la señal de la cruz sabiendo lo que vendría después—. Sin duda que mi Yuuri está bendito en todos los rincones de su perfecto ser.

Viktor emitió un silbido bastante sexy y lo haló a la cama, acostándolo de inmediato sobre la misma, ahogando su ardoroso fogaje sexual y amoroso en cada beso que delineaba sobre su cuerpo. Alabando así, cada parte del mismo con su lengua y dientes, lo iba dejando marcado con sus labios.

—¡Ah! Vi-Viktor —ese modo de poseerlo era anormal pero delicioso y eso causaba grandes placeres en Yuuri—. Es mi primera vez... sé gentil, mi Vitya.

—Tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ti y de tu precioso an-... cuerpo —dijo con picardía mientras bajó a esa zona oscura y metió su lengua, haciendo que Yuuri brincara.

El placer que ambos sentían era indescriptible y los gemidos a gritos de Yuuri, le retorcían haciendo que sus dedos se hundieran en las sábanas—. ¡Viktor, eres demasiado bueno esto!

Pasaron varios minutos de masturbación y juegos entre ambos, donde el cuerpo de Yuuri parecía un depósito de mordidas y arañazos salvajes, el cuerpo de Viktor tampoco se quedaba atrás, Yuuri tenía una 'garras' terribles para hacer sufrir a su novio de mucho placer.

Llegado el momento Viktor se puso en posición, haciendo que Yuuri abrazara sus caderas con sus piernas.

—¿Listo amor?, todo va estar bien ya estás preparado amor, respira hondo y cálmate, recíbeme con amor y sin miedo, recuerda que te amo tanto, bebé.

Por un momento Yuuri sonrió feliz ante la atención de su amado Viktor. Era tan hermoso verlo cuidar así de su persona. Así que lo abrazó, atrapándolo en un caliente beso que parecía eterno, teniendo que separarse para volver encontrar sus miradas y sus respiraciones agitadas. Yuuri dio su aprobación en silencio con una sonrisa».

Yuuri luego de eso recordó cómo se quedó dormido en el calor de los brazos de Viktor, fue su primera, dolorosa e inolvidable noche juntos.

Viktor al mirar los anillos en sus manos, pudo saber que el destino no hace feliz a nadie, ni le pone obstáculos, son las personas las que ponen esa chispa para que esa felicidad se cumpla, aunque la muerte llegue, la vida los separe, todo es momentáneo, sin importar que sus almas pasen por milenios y milenios de espera, porque todos los caminos los llevarán a reencontrarse, una vez más, unos más largos que otros.

—Yuuri mi destino lo escribiré junto a las estrellas cuando me case contigo, este amor es eterno, es incondicional y hermoso —dijo Viktor muy seguro.

—Yo escribiré el mío mientras bajo las olas del mar, que regarán ese montón de sentimientos por todo el mundo —añadió un enamorado japonés.

—Gracias por hacerme feliz mi Yuu, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma —agradeció Viktor tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo.

Yuuri movió la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en el azul intenso de esos ojos rusos.

—A ti por casarte conmigo en mi próximo año, estás loco de verdad. Por eso te amo Viktor, y te amaré siempre.

Ambos rieron y se quedaron dormidos luego de un par de minutos diciéndose palabras llenas de azúcar, abrazados sobre la arena de una playa en Tailandia. Era de noche, la luna bañó sus cuerpos llenos de ilusión y ansias, como también aquellas estrellas del cielo contemplaron los sueños de dos almas unidas para toda la eternidad.

 **FIN**


End file.
